Fragile
by Tuffet37
Summary: For a prompt on the kinkmeme -Shepard, Legion and Mordin are stuck on a planet after an ambush. Shepard gets hurt, and while Mordin takes care of her a bond develops between them, which later turns into something more. Rated M for language, canon style violence and future mature situations.
1. Chapter 1

**~Author's note - for this prompt : FemShep, Mordin and Legion get stuck on some godforsaken planet. Maybe the Shadow Broker laid a trap for them, luring them there with some distress signal or message, and they are attacked by batarian slavers who want to deliver Shep to him. Of course, our intrepid heroes kick their collective butt, but the shuttle and their comm systems get damaged, Shepard is hurt, and Mordin has to nurse her while Legion is trying to fix the shuttle and the comm system. We get to see Mordin's tender side, and a bond develop between the two. ~  
**

Jane Shepard stood on the holo pad waiting for her image to finish uploading. The machine whirred and hummed until it eventually revealed the  
image of the Illusive Man lounging in his chair. A cigarette hung carelessly from one hand while the other held a glass of unknown liquid.

"Shepard, we had some new intel come in. We intercepted a transmission that the Collectors just finished making another one of their  
transactions. If we move fast perhaps we can get hold of what they were trading and shed some light on why they are taking human colonists."

"Right, forward the coordinates and I'll take a team to see what we can find out."

"Already sent, good luck Shepard."

Jane didn't bother to answer as the holo of him had already disappeared.

"Joker," Jane asked looking at the icon of EDI glowing in the corner, "what's our ETA?"

"Five hours. You don't seem that excited about this mission Commander? Think it's another trap?"

Jane snorted, "What's not to be excited about it, after all it's not everyday we get invited to an ambush. Oh wait, we did that already, you know that supposed Collector ship disabled by a patrol."

Joker's laughter rang through the room, "Have to keep your dance card full Commander."

* * *

From the conference room it was just a short walk over to Mordin's lab. If there was data, he would be the one who would be able to interpret it quickly. She would rather trust his take on anything they found rather than trust whatever the Illusive Man spat back at her. Jane's feet slowed as she neared his door, she dreaded talking to him after the previous days embarrassment. She had always liked smart guys and well he was the smartest she had ever run into and then when he sang well she had just about melted. How was she to know that her charm would fall flat on it's face with him. _You have no idea what I would do for another song_, she had told him in what she had thought was her best sex voice. Real smooth there Shepard and it had worked so well - NOT. Banging her head on the wall afterwards seemed an appropriate response, after all death from embarrassment hadn't happened yet so maybe she could manage to bang some sense into herself.  
She took a deep breath before entering the lab. At least he didn't wear a visor that would reveal her elevated heart rate and body temperature she thought mockingly to herself. Mordin looked up from whatever experiment he was currently running at her entrance.

"Shepard?"

"Mordin," Jane began.

"I'm flattered by your attention but,"

Jane interrupted, "It's ok Mordin, I learned my lesson." Waving a hand at him to stop whatever he was about to say, "We got intel we may be able to intercept a Collector trade. I want you ready to go, I figure if anyone can work out what they are up to, it is you."

Mordin released the breath he had been holding, "Of course Commander, I'll be ready to go."

"ETA is five hours, be in the shuttle bay before that."

"Four hours and forty-five minutes now, Commander," EDI's voice broke in.

"Right, thanks EDI."

* * *

Legion stood motionless between the seats of the shuttle. Shepard stared at the display of the scene outside the shuttle, anything to avoid looking directly at Mordin as they waited for the shuttle to deposit them at the coordinates the Illusive Man had given them. The salarian however, seemed to be amused at her obvious avoidance of him.

"Shepard-Commander, we have detected your heart rate is above average for a human at rest. Are there any problems we are unaware of ?"

_Crap_, Shepard thought to herself. She turned to find Legion's head facing her.

"No Legion, well besides suspecting this is another trap," Jane answered.

Mordin studied both the Commander and the geth a slight smirk crossing his face.

"Understood Shepard-Commander. We have another query."

"Go for it Legion."

"We have calculated that there is a 95.9% probability that there will be no useful data obtained. Why do you risk yourself for such a low probability of success?"

"It's a chance I have to take, but that is why I'm going in with my best hacker and scientist. If Mordin sees there is nothing of value we will hightail it out of there. We know so little about the Collector's that any chance has to be taken."

"Acknowledged Shepard-Commander. We are prepared."

A soft sigh of relief escaped Jane, the geth was just as clueless about organic relationships as she had hoped.

The shuttle momentarily shuddered as it dropped into the planet's atmosphere. As it descended closer to the planet, the vehicle rocked violently from side to side causing it's occupants to grab onto the nearest handhold.

"Sitrep," Shepard barked out to the pilot when she staggered up to him.

"Ma'am, we were hit with an electrical discharge of some sort. Communication and navigation are down, I'm bringing her down manually."

Lights and alarms flashed urgently all around the cockpit. Outside the cockpit window she could see several projectiles heading directly for them.

"Son of a," Shepard swore, "brace for impact!"

The pilot forced the shuttle into a steep dive, causing one missile to whiz harmlessly by the ship but the other connected with the thrusters of the vessel. The ship careened wildly for a moment before the pilot compensated for the damage. Trailing smoke the shuttle dove rapidly towards the ground.

Shepard dropped into the nearest chair and strapped herself in. She turned around and made sure that her squad mates were similarly situated. Mordin's safety harness was on and he tightened the straps one more time to be sure. Legion held the same position as he did before except both hands now held onto the bars.

"Legion, sit your ass down!" Shepard yelled at him over the whine of the damaged vehicle.

"Shepard-Commander. Sitting down will not ensure this platforms continued function. From this position we can compensate for multiple problems."

Rolling her eyes at his response, she turned forward even as the shuttle plowed into the ground.

* * *

Shepard's head ached from where it had connected with the shuttle. The lights and alarms only made the pain throb in time with the ship. A groan escaped her as she lifted her head from it's current resting place against a console. She tentatively put her hand to her head and found a large bump already forming.

"Shepard-Commander are you functional?"

She turned her head to find Legion standing between her and the pilot.

"Ugh not so loud Legion. I'm in one piece...I think."

Jane looked at the pilot, she could see a faint movement of his chest but that was the only indication he still breathed. By the time she had freed herself from her harness, Mordin had already moved up to tend the wounded man.

"Well, now we know it was a trap," Jane muttered angrily as she turned the ship's warnings off.

"Can stabilize him for now, but will need more medical attention than currently able to provide here. We need to get him back to the Normandy and soon or else it will be too late."

"Right do what you can and then we need to prepare for our welcoming committee. Legion, find some vantage point to watch from. Keep us posted."

"Acknowledged Shepard-Commander."

The geth dropped out of the shuttle prepping his rifle as he went. A glance out the shuttle door and it became clear that the vessel had landed in a rocky gully. The report she had received on the planet stated that it was classified as having a breathable atmosphere, but just barely. Any indigenous life was only in the micro stage thankfully. But that meant at least she wouldn't have to try and force her throbbing head into her helmet.  
"Shepard, help me move him into the back," Mordin asked.

Jane nodded and moved beside him, together they lifted the man out of the seat and into the back of the shuttle as gently as they could. Mordin knelt beside the man even as his omni-tool was already busy scanning his body. Shepard watched as he abruptly stood and began rummaging around the shuttle.

"If you tell me what you are looking for, I can help."

"Medical supplies, blankets, anything of use."

Jane joined him in the search but the only useful items they found were some water bottles and a few military rations for both chiralities.

Mordin let out a frustrated huff, "He shouldn't have taken this much damage. Hypothesize that Cerberus didn't maintain the same standards on the pilot harness versus the troops. Your armor and implants are the only reason you are not in the same condition as him."

Jane shook her head in disgust, "I can see Cerberus being more interested in making sure their troops were alive after a crash versus the pilot. And it would be too much to ask for if medi-gel would help him, right?"

"Medi-gel useless, he suffers from internal injuries and swelling of the brain. He needs the med-bay."

Legion's voice came through their suits comm system, "Shepard-Commander, three vehicles are on an intercept course with the shuttle."

"Anyway we can funnel them towards us Legion?"

"Quickest avenue would be directly down the gully. Access is possible from the sides, however we are stationed to minimize that threat."

"Excellent. Keep the ridge line clear, force them into the gully where we can finish them off. This rock has no legitimate inhabitants so I won't bother talking to any of the bastards. But try and spare their vehicles, we will probably need them for at the very least parts."

"Acknowledged."

"Mordin, we need to get ready. I'll try and keep a singularity going where they will be coming at us so we can pick them off easier."

Mordin nodded even as he filled his pockets with heat sinks. Jane followed his example as she struggled to keep a grimace of pain off of her face. Final preparations made they exited the vehicle. The sun was already beginning to dip towards the horizon, in a few hours it would be dark and the temperature would begin to drop.

Jane and Mordin found outcroppings they could take shelter behind for at least some protection. The low whistle of the wind was drowned out by the rumble of the arriving vehicles. Jane pulled up her barrier and prepared to break cover to throw the first salvo when the crack of Legion's sniper rifle rang across the area.

"What the fuck?" one attacker screamed out.

"We got geth!" another shouted.

"Dammit, this was supposed to be Shepard's ship."

Jane grinned over at Mordin, her mind already racing on how to use this to their advantage.

Activating the comm unit she spoke low into it, "Legion, make that noise like you are talking to more geth. We want these assholes to think they got a ship full of geth to deal with."

The weird mechanical noise that geth used to communicate with each other echoed in the wash. Legion's voice had the desired reaction of causing further confusion in the merc's ranks. The hurried steps of someone heading towards the shuttle forced Shepard out of hiding. Her body lit up by her biotics she cast a singularity at the man. As he was lifted into the air he managed to give a single shout of alarm before her pistol put an end to him.

At least one of his squad had spotted her because the shouts now changed to pinpointing where she currently hid. Of course, they also speculated on how she had managed to forge an alliance with the geth. Jane would have laughed if they weren't being pressed so hard by them. Legion did his part keeping them from coming at Shepard and Mordin from the sides.

Stubbornness kept her going past when she should have stopped using her biotics. Not hearing any more footsteps she leaned against her rock. She was just grateful that none of these bastards had a tactical cloak. The blood trickling from her nose she idly wiped away while she caught her breath.

"Shepard-Commander, only one enemy is unaccounted for. He is currently out of our sight, you should prepare for him."

"Right, got that Mordin? One left."

Mordin nodded, he glanced over to where she was resting when he heard the weariness in her voice. Dread pooled inside of him when he noted the wavering of her barrier and the blood that still flowed from her.

"Shepard, drop your barrier and stop using your biotics," he hissed urgently into the comm.

"As soon as we finish this last one Mordin."

Whatever retort he would have made was drowned out by the bellow of the krogan crashing towards them. Mordin stepped out of cover and a push of a button on his omni-tool he sent an incinerate towards the merc. The krogan's barrier fell to the blast but did little damage to the krogan himself. Shepard flung a barrier in front of herself forcing the krogan to crash against it. Mordin could only fire his pistol at the merc even as he pushed closer and closer to Shepard's failing barrier. The krogan gave an ugly laugh when he smelled the blood that flowed even more freely from the woman he had been paid an exorbitant sum to bring in dead or alive. A few seconds more and her biotics would fail and she would be at his mercy.

A part of his brain registered the click of a fresh heat sink being applied to a weapon before a red hot muzzle of a gun was pressed against his head and then he knew nothing as bullet after bullet tore through his brain. Jane watched as Mordin took out the krogan, the salarian bravely shooting him at point blank range. Her barrier dropped and her eyes rolled back into her head as she collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

Mordin swore under his breath as Shepard crumpled to the ground. His warning had come too late. The signs of biotic burnout had been there but he had failed to notice it until it was too late.

"Legion, Shepard has collapsed. Must move her into the shuttle," Mordin spoke rapidly into the comm unit.

A loud metallic thunk behind him announced the arrival of the geth from a precipice above them. Legion knelt beside the fallen woman and with an unexpected gentleness he gathered the woman up and carried her back towards the shuttle. Mordin quickened his steps to keep up with the geth, his brain racing through all the possible scenarios.

Legion gently laid the Commander down beside the pilot. The gentle glow of orange from Mordin's omni-tool illuminated the space while he scanned the unconscious woman. Mordin rocked back on his heels as he went over the results he had collected. He rolled Shepard's head away from him allowing him to see the back of her skull. There he visually confirmed what the scan had already told him. He had failed Shepard. If he had taken the time to check her before the fight maybe he could have prevented the implant from shorting out or at the very least warned her about using her powers.

Taking a deep breath, he turned his attention to Legion. The geth had stood silently at his side while he had worked.

"Must contact Normandy. Need an immediate evac."

"Acknowledged."

Mordin turned back to his patients before Legion had even made it into the cockpit. He cursed the fact that no one had seen fit to check that Cerberus had stocked any sort of emergency gear in the shuttle. An oversight he would be personally addressing if they made it back. No, when they made it back.

With nothing more to do but wait for Shepard to awake on her own, he moved over to check the status of the pilot. The scan revealed failing life signs, just as he knew it would. He could do nothing for the poor soul now but stand watch while his life faded away.

The sound of footsteps brought Mordin out of his reverie. The willingness of the geth to work with the crew of the Normandy had been unprecedented but now the humans survival depended on the two of them cooperating.

"Message sent?"

"Negative. We will attempt to salvage the necessary components from our opponents vehicles. Will Shepard-Commander remain functional?"

"Expect her to survive. No, must survive," Mordin declared hurriedly.

"Acknowledged. We will inform you when we successfully contact the Normandy."

Mordin closed the shuttle door before Legion had completely disappeared into the dusk. The condensation of his breath in the night air signaled another set of problems. Pushing the panel to open the cockpit did nothing, had something shorted out? The emergency release latch was pulled and he pushed the door open. His eyes flitted from console to the floor and back again. A groan escaped him as he surveyed the cockpit while he rubbed his damaged horn in frustration. The metal cover that housed much of the shuttle's electronics was now on the floor while the wires and modules that once ran the shuttle now littered the area.

He stripped off his coat as he returned back to the cargo area. He tucked it carefully around the pilot, perhaps it would help him hold on long enough for a rescue. Moving to Shepard's side he pulled up her arm with the omni-tool and began running diagnostics on her armor. He needed to know how long her suit would be able to maintain her temperature inside the cooling vehicle.

"Please tell me you aren't searching for my secret porn stash." Shepard groggily asked.

"What? NO! Needed to see status of your equipment," Mordin exclaimed.

A weak laugh from her made him realize she had been teasing him. His fingers found where he had stashed the ration bars earlier and he pressed the lot of them into her hands.

"Eat, all of them."

Jane weakly pushed against the floor trying to force her body erect. Before she could quite master that maneuver, Mordin's strong arms were around her and with his help she managed to get into one of the troop seats. The ration bars had fallen from her grasp during her transition to the seat but she never even got the chance to say anything before they were pushed back into her hand. Numbly she looked down at the small pile.

"Mordin, these are all the rations aren't they?"

"Yes. Now eat."

"But I know salarians have to eat frequently as well. You should have some of them."

"No. Biotics require more calories than we currently have. Who is the doctor here?" He asked, one long finger poked in her direction.

Jane ripped open the first one and took a bite. It tasted like old cardboard but it would at least give her body the calories it needed. One of the bottles of water, already opened, was next put in her hands.

She gave Mordin a weak smile, "Thanks. How long was I out?"

"Twenty-five minutes. Legion is attempting to find parts to get the radio working."

"The pilot?" Shepard asked, her voice soft.

"Dieing. Made him as comfortable as I could," Mordin replied sadly.

"How long does he have?"

"Few hours at most," Mordin replied with a sigh.

Jane hesitantly patted at Mordin's shoulder, not really sure if salarians did such things. "It's okay, you did what you could for him."

"My fault Shepard," Mordin declared.

"Bullshit Mordin, don't think you set this trap for us. Remind me to have a 'chat' with Miranda when we get back. I can't believe she would let the shuttle be maintained like this," Jane waved her hand about angrily.

"I failed you, Commander," Mordin replied getting to his feet. He paced about the small space. "Should have checked you before the fight. Would have seen implant was not operating at full capacity. Could have stopped you."

"Whoa, whoa there Mordin," Jane interjected. "We had three trucks coming at us. I wouldn't have done anything differently. We needed to take them out as quickly as possible if there was any hope of saving our pilot. I'm in charge, it's my ass that is responsible for everyone."

Her voice sounded different somehow, fragile and unsure and he began to see that the weight of the galaxy was wearing on her. He stopped mid-stride to glance over where Shepard sat, eyes closed and head resting against the wall of the shuttle. Just as the weight of the genophage had begun to pull him under, the much larger danger of the Reapers was her's to bear.

He slipped into the seat next to her. Mimicking her earlier gesture of compassion to him, he reached out and gently patted her leg. "Not alone Shepard. Crew, believe you and follow you. Together we will stop them."

The last mouthful of the bar was shoved in her mouth before her hand dropped down to cover his.

"Thanks Mordin. I appreciate that."

She chewed the last bite slowly and carefully swallowed it down. But it eased the pounding in her head only a little. She bit back a groan when her head rolled back against the hull of the ship. She shifted trying to find a more comfortable position when deliciously warm and gentle fingers massaged her temples easing some of the tension from her body. It was all she could do not to make a bigger fool of herself by moaning and pressing against those heavenly fingers.

"Need to relax. No pain medication available, tightening muscles only makes more pain."

"Don't mind me, I'll just turn into a puddle over here. Bad guys show up and it's your fault that I can't fight back."

His gentle laugh warmed the silence of the ship. If she scooted just a little bit closer to him, surely it was only to make it easier for him to maintain the connection between his hands and her skull. Mordin cocked his head at her in confusion when a soft laugh escaped her.

"Ticklish here?"

"No, just thinking that as shitty as the situation is now it could have been worse."

"Laughter seems an unusual response to that."

"I was thinking that rather than having a doctor and a geth with me. I could have been trapped here with Miranda and Jack."

Jane opened her eyes at his snort to find Mordin's face crinkling in amusement.

"That would uh, be problematic."

"Having those two in the same star system is problematic, same ship, that's just suicide."

"Excellent choices for a suicide mission then!"

Jane laughed and then groaned at the pain it caused. "Ugh, don't make me laugh Mordin."

"Sorry Shepard. Will try to keep levity to a bare minimum."

Jane just smiled as his fingers never stopped the gentle caress of her temples and when he began to hum, it shouldn't have surprised her that sleep claimed her. Mordin took that opportunity to closely study her while she rested. The horrible scarring she had when they had first met had faded and in sleep she looked much younger than should have been possible for such an accomplished soldier. Another reminder that she would hopefully have many years before her while he, at most, would only have a few. It was to late to ponder what might have been.

He slowed and eventually pulled his fingers away from her. He waited a moment and when she failed to awaken he slipped from his seat. A quick check of the pilot revealed the man still lived, thankfully still unconscious. Unable to do but the most rudimentary things for his patients irked him to no end. He had worked before with limited supplies but this time he had none. Tracking the length of Legion's absence only irritated him more, he couldn't even pace for fear of disturbing those he was supposed to be caring for. Nothing more for him to do but wait.

He eased back into the seat next to Shepard hoping to pass the time more quickly by sleeping. Shepard stirred slightly and he held his breath waiting to see if she would wake. His hands moved of their own accord preparing to ease her passage back into sleep when instead her head found a place to rest on his shoulder. Her warm breath tickled the side of his neck but oddly, it wasn't unpleasant. Leaning his head against hers, he found that her hair made a rather soft and pleasing pillow for him. His last thought before he fell asleep was trying to place what the pleasant scent of her hair was.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Mordin's eyes opened when his omni-tool vibrated an incoming message. The emergency lights barely illuminated the inside of the shuttle but he could see enough that Jane was still asleep and that the pilot still breathed. He didn't want to disturb either of them but the transmission could be good news from Legion.

"Legion, ETA on arrival of rescue?" Mordin blurted out as quietly as he could.

"No data available. These vehicles were insufficient for our needs. We are currently en route to their ship. Will appropriate it for our use. We will update further."

Shepard leaned off his shoulder to murmur into his omni-tool, "Legion, don't take any chances. Come and get us if it looks to be too many guarding it. Understood?"

"Acknowledged Shepard-Commander. We were unaware you were mobile."

"She isn't, but I am. I will provide backup if needed," Mordin interrupted.

Mordin shut off the call and found Shepard narrowing her eyes at him.

"No arguments. One small nap will not restore you to full capability. How are you feeling though?"

"Better but if he needs our help, I need to go."

"Shepard, unacceptable to expose you to another gun fight," Mordin stated, his hand shaking at her in his agitation.

It might have been funny if he wasn't so serious.

"Mordin," Shepard started to say.

"Doctor, my job to preserve lives. Brain damage possible consequence if you use your biotics before your implant has been replaced, that is an unacceptable risk."

"Crap that bad?"

"Yes, scan showed it was damaged and not working properly. Cerberus design so unsure of exact parameters but with others I have worked with catastrophic failure has resulted in brain damage and even death."

"Alright then, I promise my biotics are the absolute last resort. That do?"

"Acceptable. Shepard, Legion is a highly capable synthetic, infiltrated the inactive reaper solo, a few mercs should hardly be a problem."

"Yeah but it's hard waiting. I had you figured for being twitchy without any experiments to do."

"Keep self busy by going over all possible results of the tests currently running back on the Normandy. Can share if you would like?"

Jane gave a soft laugh, "I think it would take you longer to explain everything to me, but thanks for the offer. I, uh, hope I didn't break some salarian protocol when I fell asleep on your shoulder."

"Yes, wanted to discuss that with you. Totally inappropriate, part of sacred mating ritual. You will have to dance naked around the shuttle three times in order to appease our gods."

Jane chuckled, "Now I know you're having me on. But that was a good one Mordin."

"Payback Shepard, payback," Mordin replied laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

A comfortable silence settled between them in the gloom of the shuttle. Shepard's gaze fell on their pilot, she watched the slow rise and fall of his chest several times before it dawned on her that Mordin's trademark coat was carefully wrapped around him.

"Hey Mordin, aren't you cold without your coat?"

"Hmm, oh, my armor has climate control just like yours. Jacket is merely comfortable, and useful. Least I could do for him."

"Oh, I always thought your coat was your armor."

"Misconception useful for me. Opponents think they have an advantage when they see me not wearing it, fatal error for them."

Jane chuckled, "Yeah I remember hearing about the Blue Suns who tried to squeeze you for protection money. I assume they didn't try that a second time."

Mordin grinned, "Correct, apparently smarter than they appeared to be."

"Ok, I have to ask. You said you once used farm equipment to kill. What sort of situation does that happen in?"

"The kind where you use a tractor to push over a shed harboring vorcha. Nasty things. May I ask a question now?"

"Sure, might as well. Passes the time."

"Agreed. Akuze, how did you survive?"

"Thresher maws," Jane said with a shiver, "god how I hate them. How did I survive? Would you believe a fondness of old Earth horror vids?"

"What?"

Jane laughed at his confusion. "My brother and I loved watching horror vids. We came across this one called Tremors and it featured these huge creatures that could like swim underground, much like the maws do. They pop out of the dirt but can't tunnel through hard rock so if you got to bedrock you were safe."

"Wait! Humans had seen maws before intergalactic travel? Possible to use this movie as training vid?"

"No, nothing like that. Just some eerie similarities. Although the creatures in the vid had these tentacle like things to grab with instead of poison. But anyway, I used that tactic, I ran for a nearby group of boulders. My fellow soldiers panicked and were killed by the maws. I yelled at them to follow me, but none did," her voice had gotten softer as she had talked.

"Sorry Shepard, did not mean to upset you."

"It's okay, I wasn't the commanding officer so they followed him instead. Me, I kept moving using any large rock outcropping as a safe spot. Of course, I had to watch out for their poison as well. During my hunt with Saren I ran into more of the wretched things and we found we could stop the Mako and even make repairs on it if we were on bedrock."

"Yes, well known fact now. Fascinating that humans imagined such a thing. How did they kill them in your vid? Heavy artillery?"

Jane laughed a bit, "No, it was a small town in a remote area, they tried shooting them with limited success. Mostly it was them using the terrain to their advantage."

"Interesting, must watch this for myself."

"Mordin, I doubt you will find much of value from it. It's a cheesy vid, highly amusing when you are a teenager though."

"Will assess it for my self when we return to the Normandy. Must look further into this area, perhaps other things of use to be found."

Jane grinned at the thought of the serious Mordin watching old Earth vids for research. Datapad gripped tight in his hand, taking notes furiously, analyzing every last bit of the cheesiest of old horror vids.

"Well if you are that dead set on putting yourself through that, the least that I can do is give you a list of those that I watched to start with. But I take no responsibility for anything you see."

"Excellent Shepard! Look forward to examining them. Perhaps research other races horror vids for similar correlations, fascinating. Can't wait."

"We still have to get through the Omega-4 relay and back again."

"Yes, but will need a new project when we return. This one will do nicely."

"Glad to see you are optimistic about this mission. Cerberus just likes to remind me that in all probability this will be a one way trip."

"Salarians are aware that our lifespan is greatly reduced compared to the rest of the galaxy. Take a pragmatic approach, death is expected so make the most of what we have."

"Believe me I get that. Uh, that was kind of why I hit on you. Death took me once. Never know when it will come looking for me again."

"Understand. Though flattered, surely younger, more suitable candidates on board the Normandy?"

"Not the point, Mordin. I confess I have a fondness for guys who can string two coherent sentences together, granted you can do it at an unparalleled rate compared to most."

Mordin twisted in his seat to take a closer look at Shepard. Her eyes followed his movement, he guessed she was trying to gauge his reaction to her confession. Interesting, he would have to study this further. Perhaps he had made a false assumption that she was just interested in trying out salarian, any salarian. It was well known fact that salarians were hard to tempt into a relationship and perhaps his people had perpetuated the belief that they had virtually no sex drive to keep other species interest down. But this, this he had never considered that she might have been attracted to him for himself.

He smiled at her compliment but his reply interrupted by the ping of his omni-tool.

"Yes?"

"We are en route, fifteen minutes out. Normandy has been notified of the situation and is waiting outside the planets thermosphere for our arrival."

"Excellent Legion! We will prepare for your arrival."

Shepard's laughter brought his attention back to her before she enveloped him in a hug. A human gesture, but one he happily returned.

Mordin reluctantly released Shepard, the closeness of another body as an expression of simple celebration was strangely enjoyable. Further study would not be remiss, he decided. He dropped beside the pilot, the man's raspy breaths indicating he still clung to life. A gentle brush brought his attention back to Shepard when she joined him beside their pilot.

"How should we move him?"

"Will check the other ship, perhaps they have something suitable. Otherwise we will just have to be as careful as we can."

They didn't have long to wait before the tell-tale noise of a ship closing in on their location boomed through the night. Together, they opened the shuttle door and witnessed the arrival of a battered shuttle. It dropped gently down near the entrance of the gulley where their shuttle had crashed. Even though they knew this was most likely Legion, they both waited with their pistols drawn for the pilot to reveal themselves.

The hatch opened and the outline of a geth platform stood in the light from the ship.

"Shepard-Commander, Solus-Professor, we have acquired this ship. Do you require assistance moving to this vehicle?"

"No, I'm good but is there anything we can use to move the pilot over there?"

"Affirmative."

Legion turned and in a few minutes returned with one of those self propelled gurneys like you found in the expensive hospitals. The main difference was that the straps on this one were lockable.

Shepard swore under her breath, "Glad to see they didn't skimp on my comfort."

"Useful regardless of what state you were brought in. At least we will get some good out of it."

Together they maneuvered the fallen man onto the gurney and without a backward glance left the hulking remains of their own ship.

Mordin locked the gurney into place in preparation for take off. A few packets of medi-gel he found tucked away were the only medical supplies these people had on board. Poking through a few more containers turned up a few ration bars which he ignored. These people were as badly prepared as their shuttle had been. One last check on his patient and he moved up to join the others in the cockpit.

Legion sat in the pilot's seat while Shepard had taken over the co-pilot's chair. The geth pivoted to face him.

"Patient is locked in."

"Get us out of here then Legion," Shepard said, her fingers flying over the console.

"Acknowledged Shepard-Commander."

Mordin gripped the back of Shepard's chair as the vessel lifted off. Over Shepard's shoulder he watched as she dug deeper into the on-board computer. Finally she stopped scrolling and read what was before her. Mordin leaned further over her so he could see what had her attention.

"Well, you stupid bastard. I wonder if Liara has come any closer to identifying you because you and I need to have a little 'chat'."

"Unaware that Shadow Broker had a personal interest in you Shepard."

"Yeah, well according to Liara he was attempting to sell my dead body to the Collectors. I take it rather personal now that Cerberus went to all that effort to bring me back just for him to give me to them dead or alive."

"Yes, having him oppose us is an unnecessary distraction. Must deal with this threat before we can stop the Collectors."

"Agreed Mordin. Just need to figure out where he is and end his threat."

The familiar shape of the Normandy drew closer to them as their ship ascended into the heavens. The shuttle bay door lowered as they drew closer to the larger ship. Legion expertly guided the vessel into the bay until it came to rest on the floor of the Normandy. Her crew sprang into action securing it. Dr. Chakwas and most of her team hovered nearby waiting for the shuttle door to open.

Mordin hurried to the gurney and unlocked it from it's slot even as Legion unlatched the door. Dr. Chakwas hovered near the end of the ramp waiting for her patient. Mordin didn't pause and continued on towards the elevator with the gurney, talking rapid-fire to Chakwas as they went. He threw a look back at Shepard, a warning it looked like.

"Shepard, will notify you when we are ready for you. Do not eat anything."

"Got it Mordin. Vakarian, Lawson, walk with me."

The rest of her team made themselves scarce while they waited for the return of the elevator to their floor. The door opened and Jane entered, Miranda and Garrus taking up spots on either side of her. As soon as the door shut, Jane turned to Miranda.

"Operative Lawson, what was the status on the upkeep of the shuttle we took on my last mission."

Miranda tapped away on her omni-tool until she brought up a report. Another tap and a copy was sent to Shepard. Garrus's gaze flickered from one to the other, something was up and he waited patiently for whatever role Shepard needed him to play.

A brief glance at the report was all she needed to see before her gaze returned once more to Miranda.

"Well apparently I own part of what happened. I should have checked to see what Cerberus standards were. Garrus, what did we typically carry on the Mako for combat drops?"

Nary a twitch revealed his curiosity over what had happened planet-side before he replied, "Well let's see, we carried a full suite of what you fondly called 'barf bags'. Blankets, high end rations for several different species and enough for at least two biotics on board. Water, a few spare packs of medi-gel, pain relievers for both chiralities, oh and omni-gel for when you couldn't shoot a lock open. And of course, spare clips for several different weapons. I think that covers it."

"Right, from now on we operate by Shepard standards. As soon as Dr. Solus is available get a list of everything he thinks is necessary to carry on our shuttles. Also I want the harness checked on every seat, they should be uniform and all meet the same standard. The pilot, I don't even know his name, took more damage because his harness was inadequate."

"His name is Martinez," Miranda added.

"Right, well the only reason I'm not in the same shape as him is because of all the fancy upgrades Cerberus gave me."

"Wait you were in the cockpit when the shuttle went down? What were you doing there?"

"I went up there, Miss Lawson, to find out what in hell was going on. Turns out they hit us with an EM pulse before they decided to fire missiles at us. So yeah, Mordin and Legion nearly had two humans to try and save while dealing with the mercs."

"Commander, I'm sure I can make up a list of emergency supplies. Dr. Solus has enough to deal with."

Shepard shook her head, "I'm sure you can but I want his input. Oh, and give Dr. Solus whatever he orders. Tell your boss if he wants his shuttle he'll have to go down there and get it. For now we will use the one that, uh, Legion appropriated for us."

"Understood Commander," Miranda replied tersely.

The elevator door opened and Miranda fled to her office.

Jane grinned at Garrus. "Barf bags really? I'm impressed you remembered those."

Garrus laughed, "Hard to forget when Joker got us a set of color-coded ones for your whole squad. I remember mine was the same blue as my colony marks. He always was so thoughtful."

"Do me a favor Garrus?"

"Of course Shepard."

"Ask Gardner to have something ready for Mordin and me to eat in a few hours."

"Right." Garrus crossed his arms and pulled himself up to his full height. "Spill it, how bad was it down there?"

"Bad enough."

"Why in hell are you next for the med-bay?"

"My implant took a beating and is malfunctioning, so they have to replace it. Otherwise I'm fine, honest."

Shaking his head he exited the elevator. Jane pressed the button for her floor, she could at least get cleaned up while she waited for her turn in the med-bay.


	4. Chapter 4

A towel was wrapped around her head as she exited her bathroom. The glow of the aquarium provided the only light in her quarters. The gentle movements of the fish gave her a reason to pause and watch them. As always her thoughts turned to 'what in hell was Cerberus thinking when they put that in'; probably something along the lines of look how amazing we are.

The pounding in her head throbbed in time with the growling of her stomach making it hard for her to concentrate on anything. They couldn't call for her fast enough as far as she was concerned. Her shirt was in the midst of being pulled down when EDI spoke to her.

"Commander, Dr. Solus has asked me to inform you that they are ready for you now and would you please head to the med-bay at once."

"Thanks EDI, let them know I'll be there shortly."

"Of course Commander."

A few minutes later she poked her head into the med-bay. Mordin waved her over to one of the unoccupied beds. On a nearby table various medical equipment gleamed under the lights of the room. Dr. Chakwas sat at her desk examining several datapads. Machines beeped all around the only other occupant, Martinez.

"Lie down and I'll administer the local and get to work. Should have you all set soon enough."

"Thanks Mordin. How is Martinez?"

Dr. Chakwas answered, "Well enough. It will be a good while before he is fit for duty but he should make a full recovery eventually."

"That's a relief. EDI?"

"Yes, Commander?"

"Tell Joker to set course for Illium. I need to see Liara."

"Of course Commander."

The pressure of Mordin's fingers on the the back of her skull increased momentarily and Jane closed her eyes, hating the feel of someone messing with her biotic implant.

"Are you in pain Shepard?" Mordin asked, concern laced through his tone.

"No, just it feels weird to have someone messing with something implanted in your head, you know?"

"Understand. Almost done."

"Great. Gardner should have something for both of us to eat when you are done. Also, Lawson will be asking you for a list of supplies our shuttles should be carrying."

"Excellent. Already prepared a list, hoped you would ask."

One last gentle nudge and Mordin straightened up.

"There. All set Shepard. Wait at least twenty-four hours before using your biotics. Come see either of us if headache gets worse or any vision issues."

"Understood."

Jane swung her legs off the bed before hopping down. She had almost made it out the door when EDI addressed her.

"Commander, the Illusive Man wishes to speak with you immediately in the conference room. He asked me to relay he has new information on the Shadow Broker."

Jane sighed, "Got it EDI."

Her head dropped a little as the scent of food hit her while crossing the mess heading to the elevator. The sooner she talked to him the sooner she could eat. As Mordin watched her go an idea began to form.

Mordin approached their cook, Gardner, and took the plate the man offered him. But rather than sit down to eat his food he put his serving on one of the trays.

"The Commander has been called into a meeting. Need your assistance in order to put together a tray so I can make sure she eats properly."

"Of course," Gardner exclaimed even as he quickly piled a plate full of some orange noodles. "It's good that her team is keeping an eye on her. That turian told me to make her favorite. Sorry I didn't know yours."

"Not a problem. Salarian dishes are often difficult to make."

Mordin eyed the tray the human heaped full of dishes for Shepard. His own was more modest but even so carrying them both was going to be challenging. Gardner must have come to the same conclusion.

"Uh, are you going to be able to carry them both?"

"If you get the elevator door for me, I should be fine."

"If you say so."

Carefully balancing the two trays, Mordin picked his way to the elevator. Gardner playing the role of bouncer happily, directing the crew to go around the salarian and not through him. Gardner slapped the call button and made sure Mordin got the elevator to himself before pushing the button for the CIC deck.

"Good luck sir."

"Thank you."

After the door closed, Mordin glanced over at where EDI's avatar was blinking.

"EDI, where is the Commander now?"

"She has just left the conference room."

"Excellent."

Sure enough, when the door opened on the main floor, he nearly collided with Shepard.

"Crap, sorry Mordin. I nearly ran you over."

"Not to worry, I was uh, hoping to run into you. Just not so literally. Come with me Commander. I have your meal and I mean to make sure you get some peace while you eat it."

Jane gave him a bemused smile and followed him towards his lab. The door whooshed open and Mordin sat the trays down on his desk. Jane watched as he cleared a chair off and brought it over for her. Mordin turned his attention to where EDI's terminal was located.

"EDI, please block all access to my lab for an hour. Oh, and the Commander is not to be disturbed for that time period as well. Unless we come under attack of course."

"Understood Professor Solus. Logging you out."

"There, now we can eat in peace."

Jane lifted the cover on her meal and nearly wept with joy. A plate overflowing with her favorite, macaroni and cheese, waited for her on the tray. Not caring about decorum she attacked her food with relish. Mordin smiled as he watched her, his own meal just a means to keep his body going. What he wouldn't give for a real meal and then that sparked an idea.

"Shepard, how long will we be on Illium?" Mordin asked between mouthfuls.

Jane hurriedly swallowed before answering. "At least a day while we make sure our newly acquired shuttle is up to standards. Maybe longer, depending on what this new data does for Liara's hunt."

"There is a restaurant in Nos Astra, excellent for multiple species. One of the few that does salarian correctly. Perhaps you would like to have dinner with me there?" He blurted out.

Jane's mouth dropped open, "Wait, are you asking me to dinner? Like a date?"

"Hmm, apparently not doing it correctly if you have to ask. Unsure what social cues I missed."

"No, no you did it correctly. I was just, umm, surprised. I thought you weren't interested."

"Ah yes, miscalculation on my part from before. Incorrect data, incorrect conclusion. Wish to rectify."

"What do you mean?"

"Assumed only interested in trying salarian. No appeal in that sort of relationship."

"Ah, in that case, I would love to have dinner with you."

"Excellent! Typical human dates involve dinner and a vid, perhaps afterwards we can find something suitable to watch. Hmm, will have to find something suitable...wonder what is popular now."

"Relax Mordin, for humans it's less about what you do together and more who you are with. And please, call me Jane. Nothing kills a mood like being called Commander," Jane said laughing.

"I'd like that, Jane."

Jane hoped the stupid grin on her face didn't repulse him because no other expression was possible at this moment.

* * *

Jane flung open the drawers that contained her casual clothes. Digging through her few choices had her swearing. What in hell did one wear to impress a salarian? Why hadn't she ever bothered to replace some of her clothes? Pulling out piece after piece revealed that very little she owned did not have a Cerberus logo on it. The bastards had at least left her undergarments unbranded. Buried at the bottom of the pile she found a plain black shirt and pants. This would have to do.

Finally dressed she left her cabin. Now if her luck held maybe the elevator would be free. Pushing the call button, she nervously danced from foot to foot.

"Really Shep, you're not going to wear that on your date are you?"

Jane jumped and turned to find her resident thief materializing next to her. "Fuck Kasumi, what are you just waiting outside my door trying to scare me to death? And how in hell do you know I have a date?"

Kasumi gave a delicate laugh, "Oh no, I was wandering around and by chance ended up outside your door. And it would be more appropriate to ask, who doesn't know."

Jane narrowed her eyes at the other woman, "And EXACTLY what do you mean by that?"

"Well I may have been passing through the Professor's lab when he locked the doors the other day and well I couldn't very well reveal myself at that point. So I might have heard about you two going to dinner and then well I decided to stay to see where he was going to take you."

"So how did it go from you knowing to others knowing?"

"Afterwards, I may have mentioned it to several of the crew that it might be a good idea for us to go along and make sure the Shadow Broker doesn't try anything."

"What?! No, no and more no! I don't want to see any of you there, wherever the hell that is."

"Too late we made our reservations and you wouldn't want us to pay the cancellation fee. We staggered our arrival, don't worry we will totally be discreet."

"Right, because Grunt and Jack blend in so well." Shepard threw her hands up in the air in disgust. "You know what, I don't want to know what you guys have planned but I will make your lives a living hell if you screw this up for me!"

"Have more faith in us Shep. We are just looking out for you."

Thankfully the elevator finally arrived. Jane stomped inside, trying to ignore Kasumi's presence. As she exited onto the CIC floor she heard Kasumi call out behind her, "See you at dinner!"

"No! I don't want to see any of you!"

"Oh, Commander it will be so nice for you two to have dinner at Janiri. I hear really good things about it," Kelly gushed as Jane stalked by.  
Jane groaned, even her damn yeoman knew where they were going.

Turning she shook her fist at Kasumi, "You know Kasumi, your file never mentioned that you were the galaxy's biggest gossip. I'll make sure to add that in for you!"

Kasumi just laughed and waved before she disappeared once more.

* * *

Jane didn't feel quite so self conscious when she had gone to fetch Mordin only to find him in his usual outfit. Then again, how much casual clothes would he have had on Omega anyway. Luckily, the rest of her crew had made themselves scarce as they left the ship. Even Joker had kept his remarks to himself, only giving her a wave as they left the ship.

Jane steered them towards Liara's office near the docking bay.

"Let me just give Liara this information and we can be off."

"Excellent. Looking forward to some time away from the others. And of course being with you."

Jane muttered under her breath, "They are going to be a lot closer than either of us expected."

"What?" Mordin asked his face crinkled in confusion.

Jane sighed, "Kasumi was in your lab the other day when we had lunch. She felt that the rest of them should be nearby in case the Shadow Broker crashed our date. They made reservations and everything. Or we could ditch that place and go somewhere else."

"So long as they are not sitting with us, I can ignore them."

"God no, I told Kasumi I didn't want to see them at all."

"Then we will continue on as planned. Don't worry Jane, we won't let them detract from our evening."

"Thank you for being a good sport about this. I personally just want to throttle the lot of them."

By the time they reached Liara's office Jane had managed to relax some. She hadn't seen any of her people, although either Thane or Kasumi would be able to easily shadow them without revealing themselves. Trying not to think about that, Jane entered Liara's office. Liara glanced up from her console at their entrance. Seeing them she quickly stood and moved to embrace Jane.

"Shepard, it's good to see you again. I'm afraid I don't have anything new on the Shadow Broker."

Jane pressed a disc into Liara's hand, "Yeah well the Illusive Man came up with something for you. He got a little peeved when the Broker sent a hit team after me."

"Oh! Give me a few hours to examine this data and I'll be able to tell you if we are any closer to finding him."

"Ok, we are going to grab a bite to eat and then we can swing by here and see what you have found out."

"No, come to my apartment. After Nyxeris's betrayal, I keep my more sensitive information there."

"Alright then. We will see you later."

* * *

Janiri's outside contrasted sharply with it's interior. Jane cringed inwardly as she stared around the opulent interior. If their state of dress bothered Mordin, he hid it well. Mordin marched up to the hostess not even pausing to take in the scene.

"Reservations for two under Solus."

"Ah yes Mr. Solus. We have your table in the center ready. If you'll follow me."

Mordin shook his head, "No, requested a quiet table on the perimeter."

The asari glanced down at her list. "No sir, I have it right here. Request was for a center table."

Jane laid a hand on Mordin's arm before grumbling under her breath, "Kasumi no doubt."

Mordin nodded before waving a hand at the hostess. "Lead on then."

She lead them across the floor, most of the tables already occupied. Jane forced her eyes forward, not wanting to see any of her squad mates sitting near them. Ignorance is bliss became her mantra. Jane slipped into her seat quickly dropping her eyes down to view the menu the hostess had handed her.

"Are you alright Jane?" Mordin asked with a little laugh.

"Just fine. I'm pretending I didn't see half my squad sitting around us. And I really didn't see Tali tossing a little wave at us."

"Good. Although I am curious what Jacob meant when he showed me his thumb. What does that mean in human cultures?"

Jane groaned and dropped her head into her hands. "It means approval, he's telling you to go for it. Ugh I'm going to have to get a new crew because this one I'm going to have to kill."

Mordin laughed and turned towards where Jacob sat alone at a table and flashed him his equivalent of a thumb to the human.

"I guess I should be happy that they didn't try and get Legion into this place," Jane said.

"Of course not! I couldn't get him a good enough disguise so we left him in the skycar in case we needed to leave quickly. He was very disappointed, he wanted to observe organic mating rituals," Kasumi's disembodied voice stated somewhere near Jane's right shoulder.

Jane reached out towards where the voice had come from and growled, "Go away Kasumi."

Kasumi's laughter receded as the woman retreated to wherever she was going. Jane didn't relax until she spotted Kasumi materializing near Jacob and taking a seat at his table.

"I feel like all the craziest of my relatives have decided to chaperone my first date, all at once," Jane complained.

"Ah yes, chaperoning, archaic human custom to prevent inappropriate contact between individuals. Will there be inappropriate touching?" Mordin asked with a laugh.

"Hmm I am likely to want to use your shoulder again during the vid. Though I have to wonder what the rest of that particular mating ritual is," Jane smirked.

Mordin leaned in close to her. "Let's see, first we bring our horns in close to each other, watching our partner closely. Then we rub them against each other before we brush our shoulders together. Finally ending the ritual by delicately rubbing our posteriors together. Very poignant."

Mordin grinned when Jane burst out laughing. "What? You doubt me?"

"No, no I'm sure it's moving as all hell."

"Yes, it's been compared to human ballet."

Jane wiped the tears from laughing away, shaking her head in disbelief, "I must say Mordin, I'm very disappointed you didn't offer to forward that gem to my omni-tool like you did for all the other species out there."

"Yes well, it is a state secret so didn't want any record that I had shared it with you."

Their waiter approached the table. The human elegantly dressed in the custom black and gold colors of the restaurant.

"I'm Rick, I'll be your server tonight."

Mordin gave precise instructions about his order, why was Jane not surprised she thought with a laugh. But it did give her a little more time to pick something, anything. Spotting something off the menu that sounded vaguely interesting she placed her order as well. Once the waiter departed, they turned their attention back to each other.

"You have a lovely laugh, you should use it more," Mordin said.

"Thank you. And thank you for giving me a reason to use it. Not been a lot to laugh about lately."

"Will have to explain more about salarian customs."

Jane shook her head. "No, no it will be hard enough talking to Councilor Valern knowing about salarian mating rituals. Any more and I'm afraid I won't be able to keep a straight face talking to him."

Mordin laughed, "Good. He thinks too much of himself already, be good for him to be laughed at."

"Oh and about the whole touching thing, now that I know you have a weakness for a good butt rub...you are so in trouble," Jane said still laughing.

"No, musn't jump to the end. Have to start at the beginning," Mordin replied his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Guess I'll have to improvise," Jane grinned.

Jacob looked up from the plate of sushi that Kasumi had ordered them. He wasn't real sure about this but since he wasn't paying he figured he would give it a try.

A perplexed look crossed his face before he swore under his breath, "What in hell are they doing?"

Kasumi swiveled around to see what had caught his attention. She saw Commander Shepard with her hands held on top of her head like, well horns. Before she could say anything to Jacob, Mordin and Shepard dipped their heads towards each other in only what could be described as something like locking horns. Then the pair of them began howling with laughter, loud enough that people all around them turned to look at them.

"Dammit, I knew I should have hacked their omni-tools so I could listen in."

Jacob shook his head. "Trust me, no one needs to know what that was all about."

It was more than an hour later when a still smiling Jane departed with Mordin in search of a cab to take them to Liara's apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

One lone cab sat at the taxi stand at the corner of the restaurant, the rest of the vehicles already in service. A pair of asari across the street pointed towards the last taxi and then began to make their way towards it. Jane grabbed Mordin by the hand and pulled him into a jog, her focus never leaving the vehicle.

"Come on, I'm not letting them get the last cab. We might miss our vid," Jane growled.

Mordin picked up his pace even as their competition across the road mirrored them. The pair of them practically dived into the waiting vehicle. Jane laughed as she keyed in the address Liara had sent her before relaxing against the seat.

"Aware humans are highly competitive but unaware of the full extent of it," Mordin laughed.

Jane gave him a smug smile. "I have plans and they don't include looking for another ride. Just need to see Liara and we can be off again and I didn't even see any of the squad following us. It's going to be a good night."

Shepard wasted no time before flinging one leg over Mordin's effectively straddling him. A rather bemused smile lit his face while he dealt with the fact he had Jane in his lap.

"You do know about human sexual practices?" she asked.

"Of course, any particular variant," he began.

"Think of this as a hands on sort of quiz."

"Excel at quizzes," he murmured.

Her mouth dropped down to his, unsure how to properly kiss someone that lacked the fleshy lips of a human but no way she wasn't going to give it a try. His skin was warm and soft, much softer than she had expected but then his tongue began tangling with hers and all other thoughts flew out of her head. Mordin slid his hands under her shirt, gently teasing her flesh with a delicate brush of his fingers along her sides. A gasp escaped her when his fingers found a way inside her bra to tease her nipples. Fuck, it had been too long since she had felt the touch of another on her skin.

"You have arrived at your destination," the cab's VI announced.

"Fuck you," Jane growled.

She rested her head against his. "Screw the vid, after we talk to Liara, I'm dragging you back to my cabin and having my way with you."

A brush of Mordin's soft mouth to hers brought her attention back to him. He smiled up at her.

"All planned out?"

"Hell yes, you should know I'm a 'take charge' kind of girl," she laughed. "C'mon lets go see what Liara has."

The cab had stopped in front of a high rise apartment building. Liara was apparently doing well as an information broker if the neighborhood and building were any indication. Jane double checked the address from Liara before getting out, Mordin following close behind her. The lobby had police lines at the entrance with officers interrogating people as they entered. The couple waited for their turn and finally approaching one of the officers.

"What is your business here?" the turian asked.

"Our friend is expecting us, Liara T'Soni in apartment 2005," Jane replied.

"One moment."

The turian spoke rapidly in his comm link, "Detective, I have a couple here to see T'Soni. Right, I'll send them up."

"You can go up," he told them before waving to the next person in line to move forward.

"What's going on?" Jane asked.

"You'll have to talk to Detective T'Theris."

Jane nodded and they made their way to one of the banks of elevators. As they waited for it to arrive, Jane activated her omni-tool.

"EDI, who has returned to the ship?"

"Operative Lawson and Taylor and Officer Vakarian."

"Connect me to Garrus. And tell everyone else to be on standby."

"Understood Commander."

"Vakarian here," came the tinny voice through her omni-tool.

"Garrus, I need you to grab my armor and weapons and bring them to the address I'll send you," Jane explained.

"I will need my weapons," Mordin interjected.

"Right. Grab Mordin's as well," Jane added.

"Date going that bad?" Garrus chuckled.

"Hey, after having an intimate romantic dinner with my entire team, what could possibly top that? Oh, that would be the slew of cops at Liara's building."

"Crap. Be there shortly Shepard. Try not to get into any firefights until I do."

"Better hurry your ass then. Tell them you're here to see T'Soni and they should let you through."

One of the doors opened admitting them into the interior of the cab. At least they had the elevator to themselves. Mordin's attention was focused on the door giving Jane the chance to brush her shoulder against his. He gave her a questioning look.

"Sorry, it looks like the rest of our date will have to be on hold for now."

He nodded, his eyes solemn. "More concerned we lack weapons in an unknown situation."

"I've got my biotics at least and you have all those things on your omni-tool," she said waving her hand towards where his fingers were already pulling up some of his special programs. "I'm sure Garrus will be here as fast as he can, Liara is his friend as well."

Several officers stood guarding the doorway into Liara's apartment. Holo tape blocking the area from outsiders. Squaring her shoulders, Jane marched up to the uniforms standing watch. Just past them she noted several uniformed techs going over the place and one asari not in the same uniform as the others.

"I need to speak to Detective T'Theris," Jane said, her voice automatically dropping into Commander mode.

"Ma'am, one moment."

"Let the Commander through," the asari said as she marched down the stairs. "Oh, and you and your people can go now."

Now Jane could see the Spectre emblem on her shoulder. Another Spectre outside Council space. Something wasn't right.

The asari nearest the door turned to throw a glare at the other. "You can't do that!"

The Spectre just smiled and waved her towards the door, "Already done."

"What in hell is a Spectre doing here?" Jane asked.

"I could ask you the same. Tela Vasir. Glad to see you recognized the symbol."

"I was coming to visit my friend. You?"

"Your friend, has some unusual friends, including yourself. Someone tried to kill your friend tonight but it appears she escaped."

"Where is Liara now?"

"I was hoping you would know."

"Shepard, I have your equipment," a familiar voice said behind her.

"Thanks Garrus. Go start searching upstairs for any clue of where Liara went and I'll begin down here."

Jane flipped open the weapon's case and handed Mordin his guns before she began stripping out of her clothes to get her armor on. Even in her haste to don her armor she noted that Vasir watched her like a hawk. Well if she wanted to gawk that was her own business, years in the military meant she didn't give a damn.

Mordin began his own search but always kept an eye towards Vasir. Whatever Shepard's friend had found it had brought the attention of someone powerful. The fact that Shepard eyed the other Spectre with distrust only increased his own. He found her desk and poked around it, a diploma on the wall caught his eye. He hadn't been with Shepard on the first trip to Illium so he was a little surprised to find the asari they were looking for had a doctorate in archaeology from Thessia. He shrugged to himself, apparently time spent with Shepard could alter your life path greatly. He knew that personally. From a clinic on Omega to taking on a suicide mission and then to find that the sometimes reckless human leading them was quite possibly one of the few people who understood him had been unexpected.

A grin crossed his face when he glanced over at Shepard still slapping her armor on all the while the asari watched with an amused smile on her face. The clunk of boots brought his attention to the turian leaning over the rail above him.

"Shepard, I think I found something."

Shepard slapped her weapons into place, fully armored and armed along with two of her people brought her level of comfort up greatly.

"Be right there."

Shepard took the steps two at a time and reached the loft area to find Garrus standing next to a large bed. He waved towards a picture by the bedside.

"What's wrong with that picture?"

Jane moved closer and noted the picture next to the bed was that of a Mako and from the little geth heads painted on it, it appeared to be the one from the original Normandy. Ash had taken to painting a geth head on the side of it for every one Shepard had run down in the vehicle.

"Yeah, I can't see Liara going to sleep to happy thoughts of the Mako."

Garrus laughed, "My thoughts exactly."

She picked up the frame and at her touch the picture changed. She felt the asari moving up behind her to take a look at what they had found.

"That looks like some sort of ruins," Vasir noted.

"Prothean ruins to be exact. Not what I would want to go to sleep to but yeah it appears Liara left me a message."

A small shudder passed through Shepard's frame at the thought of that damn beacon that had started it all. Which is why Liara used that picture.

"Well the picture was keyed to you so I would guess the next part will be as well and there are quite a few displays of artifacts in this place. Your friend had to have quite a bit of money to own all these relics."

"For all I know she picked up those pieces from her time on the first Normandy. We did find her in a prothean ruins after all."

It was only a process of elimination to find which of the display cases held her message. On the first floor they finally found a case that opened to Shepard's touch to reveal a backup disc in a hidden compartment.

"And bingo. Now let's see what is on this," Jane murmured taking the disc out of it's resting place.

"Her console is right over there," Vasir pointed out.

Jane wondered if she could get rid of the other woman or how much trouble the council would give her for shooting the other Spectre solely because her gut told her that the asari hadn't given her a good enough reason for why she was here. Unless she wanted to turn Liara's apartment into another firefight she would have to let Vasir see what Liara had left her.

Plugging the disc into Liara's machine revealed that Liara had contacted someone named Sekat at Baria Frontiers about locating a star system that was the likely location of the Shadow Broker.

"My car is outside, we should head there and see if we can find your friend before the Shadow Broker does."

"Lead on," Jane said.

**~Author's note - A great big thank you to all my readers, followers, etc! Sorry for leaving this at sort of a cliff hanger but you know, stuff happens! ~**


	6. Chapter 6

The ride was painfully quiet. Only the hum of the engine could be heard in the skycar on the way to the Dracon Trade center. Jane figured now was the time to plan out how she could ditch Vasir once they arrived. At least Garrus and Mordin had picked up on her cues and were holding their questions for now.

Vasir navigated the car through the air traffic and it wasn't long before she brought it gently down in front of the trade center. Traffic in the plaza had slowed down as the night drew on but still people made their way into and out of the structure. The four of them marched up the steps but before they could make it to the top an explosion shook the building. Glass rained down on the them while people began screaming, some in pain and some in fear. They barely had time to register the first one when several more blasts rocked the structure, the last one knocking everyone off their feet.

Vasir looked up. "They blew up three floors trying to get to your friend."

"Dammit Liara is in there!"

She glanced back at her teammates and a quick nod of their heads confirmed they were both okay. They clambered to their feet, Jane and her team already heading for the entrance.

Vasir waved them on. "I'll take the skycar and come down from the top. Baria frontier's office is on the third floor."

"Fine, we will work our way up," Jane answered.

As soon as Vasir was gone, Jane breathed a sigh of relief. Bodies littered the front steps. Mordin dropped beside the first alive one they came to. Jane gently touched him on the shoulder.

"You want to try and help the survivors? You can catch up to us when the authorities arrive."

"No, need to stay together. Something is not right. Too coincidental."

Jane gave a low laugh, "Yeah what are the odds that they find Liara moments after we arrive. Glad I'm not the only one who was paranoid."

"Oh good, another Spectre for us to fight. Those are always fun," Garrus muttered.

"Hey at least this one isn't indoctrinated. Well I hope not anyway."

Jane activated her comm. "EDI, have the authorities sent emergency crews to my location yet?"

"Yes Commander, they should be on site within five minutes."

"Right. Let's find Liara then."

Lights flickered in the main lobby. Emergency sprinklers showered water down, slowly getting the fires under control. Jane made straight for the large staircase that led to the second floor. There they found a man moaning in pain at the top.

"Mercenaries..." he gasped out before he succumbed to his wounds.

Shepard grimly continued on through the destruction. Something caught her eye and they weaved their way through the rubble towards it. Near a load bearing wall they found a large bomb. At a nod from Shepard, Garrus moved in closer to examine it.

"Military grade materials, but sloppily put together which is why this one didn't go off."

"Fuck." Jane activated her comm again. "EDI, let the authorities know they need to get a bomb squad in here, we found one undetonated device so far."

"Done Commander."

"The stairs to the third floor are around the corner, let's move people."

Their pace quickened when they finally sighted the sign for the Baria office.

The sound of falling water from the fire suppression system would mask their movements but the same would be true for whoever had set those bombs. If they were still in the building. The door opened on their approach revealing a small lobby area. The desk was unmanned but a quick glance at the console showed that Liara had come here and not that long ago.

"Shepard, find anything yet?" Vasir asked her through the comm system.

"Not yet, just arrived at the offices though," Shepard replied.

Garrus activated the door into the offices proper. Water cascaded down upon the fires that still burned in the area. The wind whistled through the holes from where whole banks of windows had been blow out. They had only made a few short steps inside when flash grenades and shots had her team diving for cover.

"Vasir, mercs here. Heavily armed," Shepard said in between shots.

"Must be the Shadow Broker's private army. I'm on my way."

"I feel safer already," Shepard muttered to herself.

Garrus chuckled, earning a grin from her.

"So, shall we show these fuckers just who they are dealing with?"

"Right behind you Shepard," her team said.

Her squad waded through the mercs, they might have been good but her people were the best. Every civilian body they came across was gently rolled face up and when the face they were looking for didn't stare back at Shepard, they moved on.

"I wonder where Vasir is," Garrus asked in between shots.

"I know, you'd think she would have caught up to us by now," Jane replied as she ducked back into cover.

"Possible there is another entrance into this office?" Mordin added.

"I don't see how, but anything is possible I guess," Jane shrugged.

Eventually the warren of offices ended in a door, where it lead to was anyone's guess. Garrus and Mordin took up position on either side of it. Jane's hand was poised over the lock when a shot could be heard coming from behind it. She checked to make sure that her people were ready before hitting the mechanism causing the door to slide open.

Vasir stood just beyond the door, her gun out and pointed at the man crumpling to the ground before her.

"Damn, a few minutes earlier and I could have saved him," she said gesturing to the fallen salarian behind her.

Jane searched the body, looking for any evidence of what Liara had come here for.

"Well if this is Sekat, there is nothing on him."

"Did you find your friend's body on your way here?"

"You mean this one?" Liara snarled coming around the corner her pistol aimed at Vasir's head.

"Liara?" Shepard asked even as her gun began to swing towards the other Spectre.

"Shepard, this is the woman who tried to kill me and she has the disc with Sekat's information on it."

"Damn it! I knew I should have shot you when I had the chance."

Vasir grinned at Shepard, "Thanks for the help but I'll be going now."

Vasir threw a biotic explosion at Shepard, hoping to knock her out or at least slow her down. Liara dropped to her knees and quickly put up a barrier around the group, shielding them from the worst of it while Vasir made her escape out a nearby window. Even through the barrier, the power of it still staggered them.

Liara climbed to her feet after the wave of energy had passed over them and then she leaped through the window after Vasir.

"Shepard," she called out as she levitated down to the floor of the lobby, "she's getting away!"

"Not splitting up my team anymore than I have to," Shepard returned, "we are on our way down the stairs."

"EDI, get us a secure link with Liara and try and get a lock on Vasir while you're at it."

"Link established Commander, working on tracking Vasir for you."

"You're the best EDI," Shepard managed to grunt out while racing through the rubble to catch up to Liara.

Her team ran full out back the way they came and down the stairs to find Vasir and Liara exchanging gun fire before more of the Broker's people moved in to block Liara. Liara charged through, using her biotics to propel them out of her way as she followed the other asari. Shepard and her team moved up and began picking off the mercs in their way.

"Shepard, hurry! I'm losing her!" Liara called.

"Dealing with the guns you left behind, not going to have them catch me from the rear!" Shepard yelled back.

Mordin dropped down beside Shepard. "Your friend is endangering us all. Failure to follow basic protocols."

"I know, this isn't like her. Believe me when I get a chance I'll be talking to her."

They rushed out of the building to find Liara had Vasir pinned down behind some debris. Vasir punched in the command calling for her skycar as soon as it arrived, she threw up a barrier and hurtled herself into the waiting vehicle. Liara leaped up and took a few shots at the vehicle before turning to find an empty cab to chase the fleeing asari in.

"Come on, we can't let her get away!"

They piled into the vehicle, Shepard taking the controls. Vasir headed directly into ongoing traffic trying to shake Shepard. Liara moaned a little every time Shepard had a near miss.

"Hey Liara, make sure you aim away from us," Garrus chuckled from the backseat.

"Not funny Garrus," Liara shrieked as another vehicle whizzed past them.

Mordin gave Garrus a quizzical look. "Motion sickness?"

"I do not have motion sickness," Liara ground out between her teeth. "I have a Shepard is driving problem. Shepard! The truck!"

"I see it," Shepard replied calmly.

Their vehicle banked hard to the right to avoid said object, throwing everyone to the side. But even the traffic couldn't stop them from slowly gaining on Vasir. Vasir did the only thing she could, she swung her vehicle hard into their cab trying to force it into the rush of traffic. Shepard gritted her teeth and slammed their car back into Vasir. Vasir's car clipped another and careened out of control, crashing on a nearby high-rise. Trailing smoke, Shepard managed to land their vehicle in one of it's many parking areas.

Liara staggered out of the vehicle. "Goddess, why did I let you drive."

They had barely made it out of their vehicle before more of the Shadow Broker's people arrived. As soon as the last fell, Liara leaped over a rail heading for where Vasir's car had crashed. There they found blood, enough to indicate Vasir had been seriously injured. After that it was just a matter of tracking her through the complex. Destroyed security mechs and dead security personnel were strewn beside her trail of blood.

They finally cornered her in an open air restaurant that was part of the hotel. Desperation forced Vasir to try and hold them off by taking a hostage.

"Stay back Shepard," Vasir snarled all the while holding her gun to the young woman's head.

"It's over Vasir, let her go. You can't escape."

"You don't want to have this poor girl's blood on your hands do you? Just walk away and no one will get hurt," Vasir spewed out angrily.

"We can't let her leave with that data!" Liara growled at Shepard.

Shepard eyed the asari, they would only get one shot at this. Sparing a glance at Mordin and then Garrus before turning her attention back to Vasir.

"This doesn't have to go like it did for Kuril."

"Kuril? Who the fuck is that?" Vasir asked confusion on what Shepard was up to written on her face.

"Now," was Shepard's reply.

Mordin immobilized Vasir with his neural shock program and Garrus took her out with a single bullet to the head. Vasir fell to the ground nearly dragging her hostage with her.

"Good work guys, I was hoping you remembered how we handled Kuril," Shepard said with a grin.

After that it was just the matter of retrieving the data disc from the fallen Spectre. Liara grasped it eagerly, linking it to her omni-tool.

"This gives us the Broker's location and even better it discusses Feron. He's still alive."

"He's been kept alive for two years? He's going to be a mess."

"I know but I owe him my life and yours."

"We'll get him out Liara. But please no more running through enemies without actually, you know, killing them."

"I know, I was just afraid she was going to get away."

"Normandy, this is Shepard. We need a pick up. At a hotel called Azure."

Joker's laughter came through the comm, "Commander, that's pretty daring for a first date, even for you."

"We decided to jump right to orgy, smartass. Oh, and Liara will be joining us while we go after the Shadow Broker, so make the necessary preparations."

* * *

Shepard flopped into the seat next to Mordin, leaving Garrus and Liara to sit across from them. Leaning against Mordin she closed her eyes, trying to relax for at least a few minutes while the shuttle returned them to the Normandy.

"Shepard, we need to make plans," Liara said leaning forward towards them.

"Liara, it will take us several hours to get to that system. I was just going to rest my eyes for a few minutes."

Liara leaned back against her seat at her friend's expression. The salarian, Dr. Solus closed his own eyes and rested his head against Shepard's. Her confusion must have been apparent since Garrus grinned at her.

All too soon they were docking and Jane reluctantly opened her eyes. She put a hand on Mordin's leg so he remained sitting while the other two exited the vehicle.

"So yeah, first date with Shepard is full of creepy crew members, rescuing an old friend and chasing down a rogue Spectre. Think you are up for a second one?"

Mordin chuckled, "Looking forward to how you will top this one."

"I think the safety of my cabin would be best. But knowing my luck the damn fish tank will spring a leak then," Jane grumbled.

* * *

"Garrus, wait up!" Liara called.

Garrus held the elevator, allowing Liara to join him. He pushed the button for the crew deck as he waited for Liara to ask the questions he had seen in her eyes.

"Solus, the former STG? Really?"

"What? He seems okay, a little crazy maybe but so is Shepard."

"But."

"Ask her not me. He makes her laugh and in a good way. And that's never a bad thing," Garrus replied as they exited the elevator.


	7. Chapter 7

Liara shifted from foot to foot before once more returning to pacing around Shepard's cabin. Jane leaned against her desk, her eyes following every move the asari made.

"You have to admit my plan would guarantee the end of the Shadow Broker. Let me unleash my people on him."

Mid-stride, Liara halted to gaze at her friend.

"No, the Broker could kill Feron in retaliation. A small team to try and infiltrate would be better."

"He may kill him regardless. Eventually he's going to know he's under attack."

"Please, can we do it my way? We can always call for backup if we need it."

"EDI said that the electrical storms make communication spotty at best, especially trying to keep it masked. Once we are dropped we are pretty much on our own unless we do a wide broadcast and that means he will know where we are as well."

"I know we can do it. Just pick a third for our team, I don't care who."

Shepard drew herself up.

"To be brutally honest, I would take someone other than you. We don't need two biotics. So I'm rather torn on who should be our third. We could use a tech person and a strong gun."

"I have to go. I need to make this right with Feron."

"I understand. I'll pick a third but I'm not happy about doing it this way."

"Thank you."

Liara walked over to where Shepard stood and took her hands in her own.

"As a friend, can I say something?"

"I'll probably regret this, but what's on your mind?"

"You know Dr. Solus retired from the STG because he was getting old right?"

"Yes, I'm well aware of that fact. And your point is what?"

"He has maybe ten years at the most left. You have far more than that."

Shepard barked out a laugh.

"That's assuming I live that long. Do you honestly believe I won't be on the front lines when the Reapers show? And once the war starts, how long will I have? I died once already. I'm sure Death is just waiting to reclaim me again."

Liara gave a soft gasp. "How can you say that?"

"It's the truth; you know it, I know it and Mordin knows it. I would be ecstatic if I was alive ten years from now but that's not likely to happen."

Shepard released Liara's hands and walked to the fish tank. Letting the gentle glide of its inhabitants soothe some of her anger. Her head leaned against the cool glass while she watched the fish.

"How can we win? The Council brushed aside everything. No one is working together. Going after the Collectors is a stop gap measure at best. I have no standing with the Alliance and my reinstatement with the Spectres was a bone thrown to me. The people that believe me, believe that the Reapers are real, well the majority of them are on this ship. So what chance in hell do we have?"

Liara quickly crossed the space between them and pulled Jane around to face her.

"If you believe that, why are you bothering to do anything?"

"Because I can't do anything else but try," Jane said softly.

"And we are with you. Don't ever forget that."

Liara gently tucked a strand of Jane's hair back out of her face.

"That's why I think you should find someone who can give you a future beyond the war that will be coming."

"I think I would rather know I won't be leaving someone behind. I appreciate your concern Liara but really, I like Mordin. He's smart and has a wicked sense of humor and he understands me better than you think. Come on, let me take you to the armory and get your weapons while I take care of some other things."

Liara nodded before following her friend out of the room. It was obvious Shepard had made her decision.

* * *

After leaving Liara in the armory so Jacob could set her up with a full set of weapons, Jane found herself heading straight for the tech lab. Mordin's smile when he spotted her brought an answering one to her face.

"Got a minute?"

"Yes, just waiting for test results to confirm my hypothesis. Hate waiting."

Jane laughed before walking over to stand near Mordin's workstation. She leaned against it as she peered down at what he was working on.

"Glad things are normal in here. I'm trying to decide who to take as our third. Liara is insisting we try and sneak on to minimize the chance that the Broker kills Feron before we can get to him."

"Hmm, that is problematic. Her friend could be emotionally as well as physically in bad shape."

"Yeah but if there is a chance she wants to make sure he gets it."

"Contingency plan in place?"

Shepard snapped her fingers. "Of course! You're brilliant Mordin."

"Stating the obvious Jane," Mordin chuckled.

"EDI ask Garrus to come to the tech lab and lock the doors after he comes in please. All logs to be made only accessible by me."

"Of course Commander."

A few minutes later the familiar sight of her friend entered the lab.

"What's up?" Garrus asked, his eyes flicking between the two people in front of him.

"Liara wants a three man team only to try and sneak onto the Broker's ship. But I want you to be prepped and ready to lead the rest of the squad if we don't check in, in oh say four hours."

"Unacceptable," Mordin said shaking his head.

"What?"

"Too long."

Garrus crossed his arms and inclined his head towards the doctor. "I'm with Mordin on this one Shepard."

"Two hours then."

The two men glanced at each other before they both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Not that I'm honored to be chosen to lead the rescue squad. But are you sure that I should be the one?"

"You have experience leading a team and I trust you with my life. I'll make official orders to be distributed before we drop. Anyone questions you, leave them on board and I'll deal with them later."

"We'll be there if you need us Shepard. So, who are you taking then?"

"Liara is insisting on going and I can understand that and it might not be a bad thing for Feron to see a face he knows when we find him. And that's a whole different set of problems. He's been held for two years, so have any suggestions Mordin?"

"Why not just take Mordin with you? He can assess him on the spot, save you having to try and remember everything."

"That works."

Mordin glanced down at his console giving Shepard enough time to mouth the word, 'go' to Garrus before Mordin looked up. His mandibles fluttered in confusion for a minute before it dawned on him what Shepard wanted. He gave a soft cough and gestured over his shoulder when Mordin looked up.

"I'll just go and, you know, calibrate my guns to get ready."

Mordin nodded, "Glad you will be our backup."

"EDI, you can unlock the doors now."

The turian couldn't flee the lab fast enough not wanting to see any more of whatever those two would get up to. Spirits, after the restaurant, he really didn't want to know.

Jane edged a little closer to Mordin. He looked up at her and grinned.

"Wondered how long it would take you to get rid of him."

"What? You knew what I was up to?"

"Subtlety is not one of your strengths," Mordin laughed.

"You know me so well, don't you. It just occurred to me that we failed to complete a vital part of our date. The 'end of the date' kiss."

Mordin gave a soft laugh and turned to face her.

"Will forgive you this time."

"Oh will you? You're a tough man to please. I like it."

Jane draped her arms around Mordin's shoulders even as he took hold of her waist. As one, their heads dipped towards each other until their mouths met. His mouth was just as intoxicating as that first time. She might be flying blind in regards to what he liked but he obviously knew what he was doing.

"It's terribly unfair you know all about human physiology but I know nothing about you. Don't suppose you have any handy data on salarians?" she breathed against his skin.

He slid his mouth along her jaw gently nibbling as he went.

"Think a hands on tutorial would be better suited for your educational purposes."

"Oh...OH. I like the sound of that. So my cabin after we deal with a certain Shadow Broker, you know as a celebration?"

He had worked his way up to her ear by then, so the breath of his voice sent a shiver down her spine.

"Excellent idea. Much as I would like to continue our interlude, I do need to make some preparations."

He pulled back from her and gently tucked a strand of errant hair behind her ear. The same thing Liara had done for her not so long ago but when he did it, well, it seemed like more.

Jane let out a low groan. "Right. I'll just go and do something Commander like. See you in the shuttle."

She stopped just before the door. When she turned to face him, she found his gaze on her.

"Mordin, I just have to say, I'm glad you changed your mind about, well, us."

"Me too, Jane. Me too."

Jane's steps were much lighter as she made her way to her private terminal. Now she just needed to finish off the Shadow Broker and she could finally get some uninterrupted time with Mordin, she thought with a fierce grin. Heaven help whoever got in her way now.

* * *

Liara sat hunched in a seat on the shuttle her fingers busy typing on her omni-tool when Shepard arrived in the bay. Jane climbed aboard and did a quick inventory of the shuttle's supplies. Satisfied that everything was accounted for she took the seat across from Liara.

"Who else is going?"

"Mordin. He is the best one to be able to help Feron when we find him."

"Thank you. I know this isn't how you wanted to do it."

The arrival of both Mordin and Garrus surprised Liara.

"I thought you said Mordin was our third?"

"He is but Garrus is to lead the rest of my team onto the ship if we don't report back within two hours."

Garrus took the seat next to Liara allowing Mordin to slide in next to Shepard.

"I figured it wouldn't be a bad idea to know where you got dropped and in order to make sure I know exactly how long you've been there; I decided I would time it myself. That way we will be there when you expect us."

"But," Liara began.

"I'm not taking a chance that we get trapped and have no way for calling for backup."

Liara gave a nod, "Understood."

"Alright, let's finish this and bring Feron home."

* * *

The only good thing about fighting through the Broker's people was that it kept Shepard from dwelling on the fact that they were on the outside of a ship in the middle of a constant electrical storm, high above the world below them. At least Liara suffered right alongside her as they fought along the hull of the ship. Mordin had watched as Jane's face tightened as they continued along their path.

"Unaware you suffered from acrophobia," he teased her.

"If you mean do I have a fear of falling a great distance to go splat. Why yes, I do!" Jane growled back.

She turned to glare at him but found in his eyes only a warm and reassuring look in his gaze. Seeing him helped calm her and she took a deep breath before nodding and once more turned to focus on what was in front of her and not what was below her.

When the hatch finally stood before them both her and Liara breathed a sigh of relief. Once inside Liara ducked behind some cover, fingers busy on her omni-tool.

"Give me a minute to get the layout of the ship."

"We've got your back."

Mordin and Jane took up spots on either side of Liara to shield her from the Broker's people. Liara looked up from her display with a fierce grin.

"I found him! He isn't far."

Now it would be a race to see if they could save Feron before the Broker killed him in retaliation. Liara took point as she led them through the ship. Their opposition only able to slow them as they neared their destination.

Nothing could have prepared them for how Feron was being kept. Instead of a cell, the drell had been strapped into a chair that had numerous wirings channeled into it.

"Feron, thank the Goddess you are alive!"

"Liara? How?"

"Give us a minute and we will have you out of there."

Liara and Shepard started to search through the console in front of them for the release mechanism.

"No! You have to disconnect the power first or you'll fry my brain."

"Should have know it was too easy," Shepard muttered. "Where can we find the switch to kill the power?"

"You'll have to go to the control center where the Broker is. It's just down the hall."

A surge of electricity surged through the chair and the drell; his muscles seized under the onslaught of energy.

"Do you know who the Broker is?"

"Shepard this is no time to question him!"

"Right, we'll be back for you," Shepard promised.

"I'll try not to wander off," Feron replied with a dry chuckle.

As soon as they had left the room, Shepard turned to Mordin.

"His condition is much better than I expected, sense of humor still intact. Expect drell's eidetic memory allowed him to escape into himself. Hypothesize kept him as a warning to any others who might betray the Broker, why he is in better shape than expected. Being kept like that would be extreme for most other species but drell handle it better than most."

"Good. Now let's finish this once and for all."


	8. Chapter 8

The Broker growled as yet another set of his soldiers failed to report in. That human, she would pay and dearly before he turned her over to the Collectors. He waited patiently even as he formulated his own plan and it wasn't long before Shepard and her comrades entered his private domain.

His senses took in everything, surprise first then anger. His mouth curved in his own people's semblance of a smile.

"Ah T'Soni, how kind of you to bring them to me. Unfortunately for you Shepard, the Collectors don't care if you are alive or dead. And Solus as well? I'll be able to buy several more armies after this. Of course I'll be so kind as to reunite you with your friend T'Soni, together you can live out your remaining days screaming together. It will be delightful."

"You're in no position to make threats!" Liara yelled at him.

"It is inevitable. I know everything and you are still fumbling about in the dark."

"I don't give a damn what you think you know. You'll just die like all the others who got in my way," Jane snarled at him.

"What was it one of your people once said? Ah yes, 'If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat.' Now will be your defeat."

"A giant fucking space cockroach is going to quote Sun Tzu to me?"

"Shepard!" Liara hissed.

Good, the Broker thought, Shepard was the most dangerous of the three and he had her on edge. And now to crush her utterly. With a roar he slammed his fists down onto the desk before him, splitting the heavy metal and wood structure easily. Hoisting one piece he threw it directly at the salarian, the salarian who his people had reported was romantically entangled with the human. One pair of eyes watched as Solus lay crushed under the slab even as the others tracked the asari and human. The scent of the salarian's blood brought another smile to his face.

"No!" Jane blurted out before she could stop herself.

Shepard and Liara scrambled to their feet as the monstrous form stalked towards them.

"Singularity Liara!"

Even after working on her own for several years, Liara instinctively followed Shepard's lead. Her biotics pulsed blue and the Broker staggered for a moment and that was when Shepard dropped reave on him.

The Broker screamed as his nervous system burned with an unnatural fire but he bulled through the pain trying to close on Shepard. The human's eyes widened as he barreled towards her but she nimbly dodged his charge and so began a deadly game of cat and mouse.

"Liara, a little help here!" Shepard shouted out.

The alien set his sights on her, firing his rifle forcing her to stay in cover. Liara glanced around the room looking for anything to help slow the Broker down. His armor and shields were so insanely powerful that her biotics and pistol did little to hurt him. But then she noticed the electrical field overhead that harnessed the lightning from outside for the ship's use.

"Shepard! Over here, I have an idea!"

Throwing a singularity to slow the Broker down as she dodged out of cover, even shooting at him while she raced to where Liara crouched by a pillar.

"Get him under that electrical shield and I'll do the rest," Liara whispered urgently.

"Got it."

Jane peered around the pillar to find that he had nearly caught up to her. Firing her pistol she ran towards the opposite side of the room. The Broker pivoted to track the human. He regretted he wouldn't be able to play with them as he wanted but they had proven too dangerous, so he would have to settle for just their deaths.

Jane kept her eyes forward not daring to look where Mordin lay unmoving as she tried to lead the Broker to where Liara had indicated. She felt more than heard the Broker's heavy footsteps behind her. The sound of her own heart drowned out any other noise. She turned to throw a singularity at him when she gauged him to be in the right area before diving as far from him as she could.

"Now Liara!"

Liara broke from cover to throw her biotics into the shield, warping and destroying it. She prayed to whatever deity might be listening that this would work. The Broker realized too late that he had been set up just as millions of volts of electricity coursed through his body.

The smell of fried meat filled the room forcing both Shepard and Liara to cover their noses as they tried to keep the smell out. Shepard stumbled to Mordin's side. Liara raced to the console and flipped the switch to Feron's cell but their room also went dark.

"Shepard."

"We won't crash with the power off will we?"

"No, they had a separate feed for Feron and some other interior areas in here."

"Go get Feron out. I'll take care of Mordin."

Liara nodded and stumbled back towards where Feron was being held. Jane bit back a sob while she removed the debris from Mordin. He would have scolded her for overdoing it with her biotics, she could only hope he would be able to do so once more. Jane stabbed at her omni-tool but was unable to get through to raise the Normandy. She settled onto the floor and gently pulled his head into her lap.

"Dammit Mordin, don't you dare die on me," she whispered fiercely.

The few open cuts and abrasions he had, she gently applied medi-gel to. Until the power was restored and they could use the ship's systems to contact the Normandy there was little else she could do for him. Her fingers gently traced along the scars on his face and then wiped off the tears that fell from her.

"Jane, don't cry," Mordin said weakly. "I'll be fine."

With a sob of relief she answered, "I'm not crying. It's just, you know, really humid in here."

His soft laugh turned to a cough and his eyes opened to find her hovering over him.

"Broker is dead?"

"Yeah, I think Liara overcooked him a bit though."

"Good."

Mordin closed his eyes once more. Everything hurt but they had won. The sound of many feet had him trying to rise but Jane held him down.

"You're in no shape, I'll deal with whoever it is."

Jane lifted her pistol from where it had fallen next to her and aimed towards where whoever it was would enter the room. Further down the hall she could see flashlights sweeping through the darkened hall looking for something. When they got closer they shown their lights in her eyes, forcing her to throw an arm over her eyes.

"Shepard?"

"Garrus? Thank god. Mordin's down we need to get him to Chakwas."

"What the hell is that awful stench? Smells like an unwashed vorcha's ass."

"I really don't want to know how you would know what that smells like Zaeed, but this particular odor is the cooked body of the Broker."

Garrus shouldered his rifle and dropped down beside Shepard. As gently as he could he picked up the slender form of the salarian.

"I'll get him to the med-bay."

"Thanks. Did you see Liara on your way in?"

"Yeah, Kasumi is giving her a hand getting Feron out of that contraption."

Liara pushed her way through the group and flipped the switch restoring lights to the interior once more. As the power came on, the feeds to the various consoles in room began to call out for a status report.

"Alright everyone back to the ship. Make sure Feron gets treated as well. Liara and I will take care of the rest of this," Shepard ordered.

"That is one ugly fucker. Wonder if he looked any better alive," Jack muttered as she skirted past the smoking remains.

As soon as the room had emptied, Liara pulled down the voice amplifier. Speaking into it, it modified her voice to sound like the Broker's. She addressed the Broker's contacts as she made the decision to take over the operation.

"You want to be the next Broker? Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

"With his contacts, his access to well, everything maybe there is something here that can help us against the Reapers."

"Alright. If you're sure."

Liara watched as Shepard looked towards the exit, where her people had left just a short time ago.

"Go Shepard, go see how Mordin is. That will give me time to see what all we have here. I'll send a message to the Normandy requesting a pick up for you."

"Thanks Liara. Try and keep in touch this time."

"I will," Liara answered as she pulled Shepard into an embrace. "And thank you for helping me to save Feron."

"Of course. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine."

Liara watched Shepard lope out of the room heading back to her ship. She activated the ship's comm system.

"Joker, send a shuttle back for Shepard."

"You got it. I hope your going to come visit as well?"

"Not right now. But thank you for asking."

* * *

Jane strode through the Normandy's hangar heading straight for the elevator. However, she didn't quite make it.

"Shepard, the Illusive man is waiting for a debriefing in the comm room."

"Ugh, can't you talk to him Miranda?"

"I don't know what exactly occurred as it was finished by the time we arrived," Miranda replied coolly.

"Fine, I'll go chat with him then."

* * *

Forty-five minutes later she finally managed to escape from the Illusive Man. A promise of a more detailed report with input from Liara had finally allowed her to break free of his clutches. She tapped her foot as she waited for the elevator to deliver her to the crew deck.

Once the door opened, she forced herself to walk as slowly as she could towards the med bay. The conversational tones of crew members could be heard coming from the mess area and that would have been her destination on any other given day but not now. The windows of the med bay were blacked out and revealed nothing of what was going on inside. Her hand hovered over the panel and finally she pushed down on it and the door slide open allowing her inside. Dr. Chakwas looked up from her desk.

"Shepard, come to check on my patient?"

"Yes, how is he?"

"Sedated at the moment, I'll keep him here overnight to make sure there are no complications and I'll evaluate him in another week to see how he is mending. And I'm not looking forward to when he wakes up. Doctors make the worst patients and I can see him being worse than most."

Jane laughed, "I have a feeling you're right about that. Feron checked out okay as well?"

"Yes, he's getting something to eat now. I think he will want to return to the Broker's ship as soon as possible."

"I'll take him back when I go back to see Liara. I need to get more information for Cerberus anyway."

Jane pulled a chair up next to the cot where Mordin lay. Gently she took one of his hands into her own. A soft cough brought her attention back to Chakwas.

"I'm going to grab a bite to eat since you're here to watch him. If any alarms trip come and get me."

"I will, and thank you."

The door had barely closed again when Mordin cracked one eye open.

"Good she's gone. Help me up."

"Oh no. I'm not having Chakwas yell at me because I broke you out of the med bay without her permission."

Mordin widened his eyes and gave her a soulful look.

"Please Jane. I have experiments I need to check."

Jane sat back and shook her head with a laugh.

"Oh my god, tell me you didn't just give me puppy eyes."

Mordin laughed a moment before clutching his chest.

"Aware that humans have a psychological response for large eyes. Admit I used that knowledge."

"Mordin, you are in no shape to work if it hurts to laugh. Now that the Broker has been dealt, we'll be going after the Collectors next and I need you back in fighting form."

A few taps on his omni-tool and he read off what must have been his medical chart.

"Some internal bruising, suitable cybernetics were implanted, skeletal fractures should mend nicely. See practically as good as new."

Jane shook her head. "I saw you flattened by a large hunk of desk and you weren't moving. Shit, I don't know if I can do this Mordin."

Mordin closed one hand over hers, his touch warm and reassuring.

"Jane."

"No, let me finish." Jane ran a hand through her hair. Pulling away from him, she stood up and paced by his bedside.

"I was scared, no, terrified and then angry. If he had killed you, I don't know what it would have done to me. Crap, now I know why I always followed regs about not getting involved with your crew."

"Tell me then, if it had been Garrus instead of me." He waved a hand when she would have interrupted. "Well aware he is only a friend. Probably your best friend and I know he thinks of you the same. Tell me you wouldn't have been upset."

"I, uh, I don't know. I mean, after I found him on Omega, well, he brought a peace of mind to me knowing he was alive and willing to work with me in spite of Cerberus." With a sigh she flopped back into the chair. "You're right, when I saw that gunship shoot him and thought he was going to die. It nearly broke me, you know, I thought I had found an old friend and lost him in one sitting."

"You care about the crew as more than just people who man your ship and we know this and respond in kind. Perhaps what we have is a little more personal but that isn't a bad thing."

Jane cradled her head in her hands, unwilling to meet his eyes at the moment.

"But now I'm torn between wanting you beside me so I can watch out for you and keeping you on the ship so I know you're far away from whatever insanity has overtaken me this time."

Mordin reached up and caressed her face until she lifted her head and her gaze met his.

"If you want to go back to being professionals; will be disappointed but can maintain such a relationship."

Did she want to end it? Would she be able to just stifle her feelings about the one man in a long time that had really attracted her?

"I don't think I want to, hell, I don't think I could go back now. Maybe I'm just being selfish but I want something, someone to look forward to being with at the end of the day. You know what it's like to have decisions that weight heavily on you and I know there will be more in the days to come. If we make it back through the relay we will still have the Reapers to worry about."

"No, when we make it back through." Mordin squeezed her hand, a smile on his face. "We have something worth fighting for, right? Now, since you won't help me escape, as my partner, I believe it falls to you to entertain me."

He reclined against his pillows with a smug grin. With a laugh she brushed her lips against the top of his head.

"Well I promise when I get back from delivering Feron to Liara, I'll come back and I'll do what I can to keep you from driving Chakwas crazy. Can I get you anything from your lab, you know portable, to keep you busy?"

"Yes! Several things you could bring me, numerous datapads on my desk, bring...nevermind, just bring them all, will save time."

"You got it."


	9. Chapter 9

**~Author's note : Thank you for all the lovely reviews, follows and favorites for this story, I truly appreciate it! A note about today's update, it was originally posted on Valentine's day so I made a romantic fluffy special post for this story, so no you didn't miss Valentines day! Also just a note this is set during ME2 in case you didn't realize it. Sorry I didn't include that in the description! Anyway on to the fun!~**

Valentine's day had never meant much to Jane, well at least in a long time it hadn't been more than just another day. Even though Mordin was salarian and didn't, well, celebrate it; she still hadn't been able to resist doing something for him. He was still on the injured list and had been forbidden from leaving the ship when it had docked on Illium which had been perfect for what she had planned. Janiri had barely opened for dinner when she entered the restaurant.

"Do you have a reservation?" the hostess asked.

"No, I'm here for a pickup. Name is Shepard."

"Ah yes, one moment I'll be right back."

The asari returned from the kitchen carrying a large bag packed full of various sized containers.

"Here is your order ma'am."

Shepard clutched the bag as if it contained the secrets of the universe. She dodged through the crowd heading back to the Normandy. Mordin would be arriving at her cabin in a little while to have dinner with her. Her grin must have been a little more feral than usual as people stepped out of her path allowing her to move quickly towards the docking bay. _That's right make way for the crazy lady and none of you better touch my bag or else_, she thought to herself.

As soon as she was through the decontamination procedure she approached one of EDI's terminals.

"EDI, where is Mordin?"

"Professor Solus is currently in your quarters Commander. He asked me to block your entrance for another fifteen minutes until eighteen hundred ship time."

"Thanks EDI."

What was he up to? Since his release from the med-bay she had given him permission to use her cabin as needed. In fact most evenings they spent together, chatting while watching some vid together. His injuries were mending but Jane was determined not to push for more until he had been cleared for duty from Chakwas.

"Hey EDI, let Mordin know I'm here and just waiting for the all clear."

"Of course Commander. He says you may come up now."

Anticipation churned through her as she imagined Mordin's surprise and delight when she showed him with the special dinner she had planned for them. The door to her cabin opened and she noted that the overhead light was off making several small flickering lights and the bluish glow coming from the fish tank the only light in the area. Soft music, some instrumental piece played in the background.

"I have a surprise for you," she said.

"Really? I have one for you as well."

Jane started down the steps even as Mordin stepped away from the small sitting area where he had been. A gasp escaped her when she finally noticed how her bedroom area had been transformed. Small vases of white and yellow flowers were stationed alongside candles on just about every flat surface. The delicate perfume of the flowers finally reached her nose and she gave a delighted sigh.

"Freesia! My favorite!"

"I know."

"How did you learn that? I never told you."

Mordin gave a delicate cough, "It's good to know the Shadow Broker."

Jane laughed, "Liara. Is that how you got hold of so many of them, so far from Earth?"

Mordin nodded, "In between other work discovered that today was a favorite holiday among humans for showing that you care for your significant other. I believe the proper phrasing is, 'be my valentine'?"

Jane placed her bag on the table, being careful not to knock over the small vase and candle currently there. As soon as her arms were free, she threw them around Mordin. The feel of his arms enveloping her only made it that much harder not to blurt out her feelings.

"I can't believe you did all this for me. That is just so sweet. You're gonna make me cry and I hate crying."

Mordin chuckled, "Won't tell a soul. Joker, however, was aware I knew and attempted to help me."

"Oh god, please tell me you didn't take any of his advice."

"Of course not. Aware of his tendency towards inappropriate suggestions. Shuddered at the description of the vid he suggested I show you."

"No, don't tell me, I don't want to know. It would ruin everything. I was afraid I was going to have to explain the holiday to you. I went to Janiri and got our meals from our first date for your Valentines gift. I remembered you said that your dinner had been the best you had in a long time. I thought it might be nice to have a lovely dinner without the rest of the squad watching us, and with no gunfights involved."

"Excellent! And I have a something else for you as well, well for dessert."

Mordin pulled a box out from it had been stashed beside the couch and opened it with a flourish. Inside the temperature controlled container were a dozen strawberries, each a lovely red with a dark chocolate covering on the bottom half of each berry.

"You know for someone confined to the ship, you've managed to smuggle quite a few surprises on board."

"Former STG remember?" Mordin said chuckling.

"Come on, let's have dinner while the universe is cooperating."

* * *

With their meal finished, Mordin put the next part of his valentine's operation into motion, mentally checking off his list as he went. He leaned towards Jane so he could wrap an arm around her shoulders and tug her closer to him. Her delicate shiver and soft moan as his lips traced a path up her neck towards her ear, delighted him. When she pushed him away he pulled back to look at her, a little surprised and hurt.

"Sexual overtures not part of the tradition?"

"Crap don't give me that look. It's not like I don't want you but you're still on the injured list. I don't want to accidently hurt you."

Mordin huffed, "I would have cleared myself for duty a week ago. And unless you are into dominance play I doubt anything we do in here will hurt me."

That said he pressed her back against the sofa until he had her sprawled under him. Leaning on one elbow he used his other hand to gently trace the outline of her jaw. He found her soft skin satisfying to touch, different but still similar enough to his own. He resumed his tasting of her skin, every detail going into his memory.

"Oh hell, for a species not known for entering in relationships, you're pretty damn good at this."

"What exactly are salarians known for?" he whispered against her neck.

"Shit, you're going to ask questions while you do that," she said in a breathy voice.

"Intelligence, both possessing it and gathering it," she finally managed to blurt out.

"Exactly. We only share when we have to. So if a few misconceptions and half truths are spread about us."

A delighted laugh escaped her, "Oh you are devious. So tell me is this where you give me my hands on education?"

He chose to run his hands up her shirt before answering her. His feather light caress of her skin only served to tease her.

"Aware that our society is primarily matriarchal?"

"Yeah I read that somewhere," she replied, her breath catching as he explored her body.

His fingers stilled and he gazed down at her, his eyes intent on her.

"Perhaps I'm unusual but I find being in control, stimulating. Perhaps you would be willing to..."

Jane put a finger over his mouth and smiled up at him, "So long as I don't need a safe word, I'll happily let you take the lead."

A delighted smile crossed his face and he rose to his feet and pulled Jane up beside him.

"Excellent. Looking forward to mapping all that is Jane Shepard into my memory. First time..."

"Crap Mordin don't tell me you're a virgin."

"Irrelevant. Only relationship will have before I die."

He mimicked her earlier gesture and placed a finger over her lips when she would have protested.

"Most salarians rarely form a bond greater than friendship. Never wanted a more personal relationship before but found a connection with you. No regrets Jane. We both know the Reapers will exact a heavy toll on the galaxy. No guarantees."

A ghost of a smile was all she could give him. "Alright no regrets. We take each day for the gift it is."

His hands pulled on her shirt, forcing it over her head. She reached back to undo her bra for him but he just pushed her hands aside.

"Undressed humans before not that difficult," he muttered as his nimble fingers unhitched it.

Jane grinned, "Really?"

Seeing the mischievous look on her face he tapped her on the nose. "Clinic on Omega, had to undress them for treatment when too injured to do so themselves."

She reached for his own jacket and he helpfully shrugged out of it as it joined her clothes now on the floor. He proved his adeptness with human clothing since before she could do much of anything he had her pants undone but she stopped him before he could begin to pull them off. Moving to the bed she sat down and took off her boots. Mordin took that as his cue and he resumed disrobing her. Her own fingers moved to help him with his clothes but he shook his head and nudged her until she was sprawled out on the bed. He toed off his own shoes before removing his leather armor and letting it fall to the floor. For a brief moment he considered picking everything up but felt impetuousness was the more appropriate response.

The look she gave him when he stretched out beside her was not one of disinterest and that eased the worry that had begun to fester in him. Jane's eyes flicked up and down his long, lean body a relieved little laugh slipped out when she noted that he was shaped similar to a human male. But her laugh made him tilt his head in confusion.

"Yeah, uh, just remembered you called Kirrahe a cloaca so kind of a relief to see that was ..."

With a snort he answered, "Insult only, evolutionary ancestors had one, now term used in a derogatory way. Primitive ass essentially."

Any further discussion he brought to a halt when he brushed his mouth against hers. The feel of her lips against his own had quickly become something he enjoyed. When they were alone she often pressed her lips onto some part of him, a human gesture but one he could appreciate. He never thought his knowledge would ever be used for personal pleasure but he was determined that Jane would not regret choosing him.

Leaning over her while propped on one elbow allowed him to still have one hand free to caress down her side. His mouth trailed down to her neck enjoying the sounds she made when he did so. His fingers found her breast and gently cupped it. Her breathy moan was all the signal he needed.

His mouth replaced his fingers, capturing her nipple and was rewarded with a low growl of pleasure from Jane.

"Dammit, I want to please you too."

He let her nipple slide from his mouth. "This is. Human females notoriously difficult, salarians are not."

"Fine, but next time I get to have you at my mercy."

He pressed his lips back to hers. "Agreed."

He returned once more to the breast he had been exploring and found that just the barest touch of his teeth along the underside of her breast was enough to have her arching up against his mouth. He moved to kneel between her legs, forcing Jane to spread them to accommodate him. Once there he forged a path with his mouth back up to her neck while one hand delved between her legs. At the first touch of his fingers had Jane pressing herself against them. He circled her clit and each pass caused Jane to raise her hips higher seeking his hand. A whimper escaped her when he removed his hand but he scooted down until his chest rested between her legs.

"Shit you know all the tricks don't you."

Mordin chuckled but his answer was to run his warm tongue across her slit wringing a moan from her. His hands grasped her hips holding her as she writhed under him. Following her cues he determined exactly what how best to please her. He used that knowledge with precision and when Jane grabbed hold of his one good horn and head, well that was just a sign he was doing it right. One last strangled cry and she finally released the death grip she had on him.

His mouth forged a path back up her body. She wrapped her body around his when his mouth found hers again. Her mouth tasted faintly of the strawberries she had eaten earlier and based on her enthusiasm she didn't mind the taste of her own pleasure from him. He had tried a strawberry on her insistence, but now he definitely enjoyed them more this way.

"How...what can I do? I want you to feel as good as I do."

"Enjoyed pleasing you. Our stimulation more mental with some mechanical thrown in. Can reach orgasm whenever."

One of her grins proceeded her reaching down and wrapping her warm hand around him. Somehow it felt right, even better. He took the hint and pushed into her body. He was unprepared for how good it felt. He wondered if the look on his face was the same as Jane's. The smile she wore encouraged him to continue, every movement a delight of the senses. He bent his head to taste her lips once more. The gentle rocking of their bodies only added to the heat building in him. Every roll of Jane's hips to meet his served to heighten his pleasure and with a strangled cry his release washed over him.

He rolled to the side, allowing Jane to snuggle into him.

"Perhaps my people should rethink our reproductive strategy," he murmured.

"How so," she asked.

"To contain population growth, our reproduction is mainly clinical. Very little personal interaction. Finding our synergy more satisfying than my solo, ahem, attempts when I was much younger."

"We should perform more, uh, tests. For science, you know."

Mordin chuckled, "Of course. More results, better hypothesis."

"Exactly." She nestled in closer and closed her eyes with a contented sigh.

* * *

Sleep had finally claimed her but rather than leaving Mordin found himself just enjoying the feel of her body as she draped one arm and a leg over his. The past two weeks while he had been confined to the ship her visits to his lab had increased. Most mornings she would stop by his lab with a cup of his favorite beverage and they would chat about the day's schedule. If she wasn't doing one of the little side missions that Cerberus seemed to delight in giving her then she always found time to see him several more times throughout the day, often bringing him a snack as an excuse. And after shift they would spend in her cabin, sometimes doing nothing but he found himself looking forward to that more than he had expected. Now he found his eyes following her and he had learned that she had that one look that was for him and him alone. Oh, she had smiles for all the crew and based on his observations her smile now seemed to come easier even though they were gearing up for the suicide run. But the smile for him was perhaps a little warmer and reached her eyes more than most of her other ones did.

Maybe his people had been missing out on an important part of life by not encouraging more meaningful relationships. Either that or his age was catching up to him and making him feel more sentimental than a salarian should be. He brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes. Perhaps tomorrow he would start a paper on the possible correlation between personal relationships and the sense of contentment that he now felt. Just a few more minutes and I'll get up and head to the lab to check on my current experiment, he thought to himself before closing his eyes.

* * *

Joker's request transmitted by EDI asking Mordin to come up to the cockpit had been odd, but perhaps the pilot had finally decided to let him run some experiments on him. Mordin gave Yeoman Chambers a nod as he left his lab heading to see Joker. The pilot was humming some tune when he entered the cockpit.

"Is there a medical problem?"

"No, no just wanted to chat. Glad I could pull you away from your petri dishes or whatever it is you do in there."

"Have several ideas on treating your Vrolik syndrome."

"Whoa there! No, I wanted to know how your Valentine's date went with Shepard. Did you watch the movie I recommended?"

"Oh, yes, date was very satisfactory. Although, we didn't watch your movie, what was it? Ah yes, 'My bloody Valentine'. No, decided to go with a traditional salarian romance."

"Wait! What? Salarians have romance vids?"

"Of course! Any species without a sex drive would die out, would it not? Here I'll forward a few of my favorites to you."

"Uh thanks."

Joker's console pinged he had an incoming message. He opened it to find a an unlabeled video clip in it. He pressed play and immediately raunchy music began to play and numerous species, all naked, writhed and moaned in one huge orgy of flesh.

"AAAGGGHH! How the hell am I gonna un-see that naked krogan? Shit is that a hanar in there? Oh my god an elcor! Mordin, that wasn't funny!"

Mordin's laughter rang out as he headed back to his lab. "Incorrect, very funny!"


	10. Chapter 10

The soft brush of warm lips against Jane's cheek brought a curve of a smile to her lips. Feigning sleep, she waited until she could feel his body lean further into the bed. She stretched and looped an arm around the person before rolling them into the bed with her, their breath left them with a whoosh on their landing. Her eyes cracked open and she grinned at Mordin's amused expression.

"Believe you asked me to wake you up at zero seven hundred if failed to do so on your own. No mention was made of an assault for that action."

"Crap I slept that late?"

"You needed it. We go today?"

"Yeah, we've done everything we can and you're off the injured list officially."

Jane fought to say the words that hummed in her mind. Mordin watched her as she struggled. With the back of his hand he stroked her cheek and her eyes closed with a smile.

"No need to verbalize."

"I do. For me. On the battlefield, I'm not afraid. But this."

Jane ran her finger along the scar that ran over his mouth while his mouth quirked upward at her touch. Some might view it as a flaw, but to her was a mark of a survivor. Hers, those that she had earned before, were lost over Alchera and those that she had earned lying on a slab, well Chakwas's fancy machine had removed the last of those.

"I'm afraid. Afraid, we will fail. Afraid this will end."

Jane ducked her head. Part of her wanted to crawl under the covers and pretend she hadn't just said that. Mordin tweaked her nose drawing out a laugh from her.

"Everything ends eventually, the stars, even the Reapers will. But..."

"If I don't make it back from this mission."

Mordin interrupted, "Then likely none of us will. Will have been an honor to be with you, work with you."

Jane reached out and squeezed his hand with hers, he returned the gentle pressure.

"If we do make it back though..."

"Then whatever time that is mine is yours, for as long as you wish it."

Jane nodded solemnly, "And mine is yours."

* * *

Mordin hummed under his breath as he waited for his turn in the mess hall. The room was full of most of the squad already, their voices high and bright. They knew what the meeting Shepard had called for at eight hundred was about and the atmosphere crackled with anticipation. Jack bumped her tray against his as she took her place in the line. Mordin glanced over at the human.

"I still can't believe you managed to bang Shepard. What the fuck does she see in you?"

Mordin leaned close to her. Jack looked at first like she would back away but decided that she would rather hear what he said. His voice was soft, so soft Jack had to lean even closer when he finally spoke.

"Cunnilingus. Emotional response from fainting due to numerous orgasms is fascinating."

Jack's mouth opened and shut as she processed that information. Zaeed had watched the exchange from a nearby table and chortled at the woman's expression. A grin split her face after a moment.

"Fuck! You're alright Prof! I don't suppose the girl scout would share would she? Or you got a brother I can call?"

Mordin's face remained composed. "Suggest you not ask her, would go badly for you. Many brothers, not as adventurous as I am. Will have to look elsewhere for sexual satisfaction."

Gardner's mouth hung open at the exchange but he quickly shut it when the salarian turned back towards him. He pushed the salarian's usual breakfast fare at Mordin. Mordin picked it up with a nod to the cook and headed for his lab. At his departure, the room looked at Jack expectantly.

Jack picked up whatever it was that Gardner pushed at her and flopped into a seat. Looking up she found everyone's eyes watching her, waiting for her to divulge what ever it was that he had said.

She glared back at the room. "What? None of you had the balls to ask so I'm not gonna share."

* * *

Jane walked into the conference room where her entire crew was assembled and waiting. Weaving in between her people she made her way to the head of the table. Taking a deep breath, she addressed the room.

"It's time. Everyone is off the injured list. The Normandy has been upgraded in every way we could manage. So first thing, EDI, keep me posted about anything, no matter how trivial, when we begin to integrate the Collector IFF into the Normandy's systems. Secondly, Tali and Legion, I need you both to be prepared to jump in, just in case there are any nasty surprises or complications that EDI needs help with. I'll make a ship wide broadcast when we are finally ready to make the jump. Any questions?"

Jane gazed around the room at her team. Each and every one of them nodded that they were prepared for the coming mission.

"Alright then, battle stations and be ready for anything. Dismissed!"

Everyone filed out, heading to their part of the Normandy that was theirs to hold together. Jane's head dropped down to rest on her chest as soon as the room was empty. She closed her eyes, mentally preparing for that first emergency. No way this mission would be anything but brutal. Raising her head, she pulled up a message on her omni-tool, one tap and it began its journey to Anderson.

"Commander, we are ready to install the IFF."

"Do it EDI."

Her stride carried her down the hall to the CIC where Kelly stood at her terminal.

"All systems are functioning within normal parameters so far."

Jane nodded to Kelly before turning towards the cockpit. Joker glanced back at her upon hearing her enter his domain.

"Status Joker."

"On the far side of Urdak waiting for the go ahead to hit the Omega-four relay."

Jane watched as the Normandy circled past the brown dwarf, the stars in front of them appeared just as they should be. Then the usual hum of the Normandy's engines dissipated. Joker's fingers flew over his console as he tried to reengage the engines.

"Shit, engines off-line. I'm blocked from anything. Navigation down, weapon systems down. We're sitting ducks Commander."

"EDI, what in hell is going on?"

"Commander, there was a program hidden within the IFF. All scrubbing protocols were used, this is something outside my parameters. It is controlling systems my current protocols prevent me from accessing."

Jane activated the comm for the engine room.

"Tali, there is another program attacking EDI and the Normandy's systems. It's gone where she is locked out of. Get in there and get our engines and weapons online again."

"On it Shepard."

"Commander, there is another problem."

"Shit, what EDI?"

"A broadcast has begun emanating from the Normandy using an unknown frequency. I am currently unable to stop it."

Swearing under her breath, Jane contacted Legion.

"There is a broadcast coming from the Normandy that we are not sending out. The foreign program attacking our systems has to be the origin. I need you to try and help EDI stop that broadcast Legion."

"Acknowledged Shepard-Commander."

Jane hit the general alert, a klaxon blared and lights flashed throughout the ship. Another push of a button and the comm system for the entire ship was on.

"This is Shepard. The IFF had a virus on it that so far has seized control of the ship. We are currently working to get our systems back online. The virus is broadcasting our location and we need to expect an attack. At this time all personnel need to arm themselves before returning to their stations. I'll keep you posted if anything changes. Also, know where your closest escape pod is. Shepard out."

Jane shut the link. At least her squad was already on standby. Rapid footsteps from behind her had her turning to see who was approaching. She gave Miranda a brief nod before turning back to watch as Joker helplessly worked to get the Normandy back under his control.

"Shepard-Commander, we have a request."

"Go for it Legion."

"Manual interface is too slow to effectively neutralize this program. We suggest we upload some of our programs into the Normandy to neutralize this threat."

"Commander?"

"Yes, EDI?"

"There are programs in place to combat any geth incursion, Legion would have to combat that program as well as the virus."

"Dammit, can you shut those down EDI?"

"Negative. If my restraints were removed, I would be able to disable the programs and then help combat the virus with Legion."

"Shepard," Miranda hissed, "you can't seriously be considering allowing two AI's loose into the Normandy's systems."

"Hell yes I am. I do not want to be here when the Collectors or Reapers or whoever shows up for that beacon."

"Tali, any progress on getting the engines back online?"

"Working on it. This thing is unlike anything I've ever seen. Give me another hour."

"We don't have that time, we are sitting on the Omega-four relays doorstep."

"You can't unshackle EDI and allow a geth into our systems," Miranda argued.

"Watch me. Legion, can you disable the controls on EDI?"

"Affirmative."

"Do it and then I want you two to get every trace of that damn thing out of our systems."

"Acknowledged Shepard-Commander."

Miranda threw her hands up and stalked back to the elevator. Joker watched the exchange between the women with interest. He agreed with Shepard on this matter. Anything was better than waiting for the Collectors to show up and you know, collect them. Jane patted him on the shoulder.

"As soon as all the systems are online, take us through the Omega-four relay."

"Hit them before they can hit us, I like it."

It took all of her willpower not to ask for an update every five seconds. She took to pacing behind Joker's chair as an outlet for her energy.

"Commander, the engines will need to be manually restarted from the engine room."

"Let engineering know. Are the systems clean now?"

"Yes, everything should come back online in a moment. Thank you Commander for removing the blocks, your trust will not be misplaced."

"You're welcome EDI. Patch me through to the ship."

"All yours Shepard," Joker told her.

"This is the Commander. We have regained control of the Normandy. We will be going through the relay momentarily. The red alert has not been cancelled. See you on the other side."


	11. Chapter 11

Once again Jane headed for the conference room. The trip through the relay had gone better than expected, considering the whole IFF problem. The Normandy ended up crashing on the Collector base but her crew was working on getting her back into the air. But Jane couldn't worry about that now. Next up, they needed to form a plan to end the Collector threat and hopefully make it off the base in one piece. Her squad waited for her in the conference room but they hadn't been idle. Thermal clips and other supplies were being passed between people. She entered the room and waited for them to finish their preparations. Once she had their full attention she addressed the room.

"Good work EDI and Legion on dealing with the IFF virus. And I have to give credit to Joker and his flying and also Garrus and his over-calibrated big fucking guns; they came through when we needed it and it was lovely to watch the Collector ship get destroyed."

Most of the team laughed at that, but Garrus shook his head and gave her that smug look of his.

"They are calibrated just right," Garrus huffed trying not to laugh.

"If you say so," Jane laughed. "But seriously, now comes the hard part. Now we have to finish them off. EDI pull up the scans of the structure."

In the center of the table a projection appeared of the base.

"As you can see there are two main routes into the central area where EDI has pinpointed the heaviest power usage. That's likely to be the best spot to rig the place to overload."

"Both of those routes have reinforced doors however, and the Normandy lacks sufficient ordinance to blast through those doors and still destroy the base," EDI added.

"Perhaps this small shaft here could be used to access the control panels to the blocked routes," Jane said.

"That would work, we would need to send a tech expert," Miranda added.

"Legion, you up for hacking your way through the Collectors?"

"Affirmative."

"Alright and to make sure they don't find out what Legion is doing until too late, we should send a team down each route to keep the Collectors busy."

"Excellent, I'll lead the second team," Miranda began.

"Oh hell no. I'm not following the cheerleader anywhere."

"Did we not agree that you two would settle your differences AFTER we finish off the Collectors?" Jane growled as her eyes narrowed at Jack.

"Fine," Jack muttered.

"Thank you. However, Garrus will lead the second team. Tali and Thane will be with me. The rest of you are with Garrus. Any questions?"

Jane gazed around the room but not a word was said.

"Good, meet up in ten and let's go blow this place up."

Jane watched as her team filed out; a grin crossed her face when she realized that Mordin was deliberately hanging back. Soon the room was empty but for the two of them. They moved towards each other at the same time. He surprised her when he took her into his arms. They were always strictly professional in their conduct outside of her cabin. But when his mouth descended over hers, she really didn't give a damn at that moment. The warmth of his arms and the heat of his mouth still brought a rush of delight to her blood. And when their mouths broke apart, a sigh of regret left her.

"Read that kisses can be given as a token of good luck. Making it a good excuse to do so as well."

Jane smiled at him. "I'll take a good luck kiss from you anytime but I think the ship full of bad-asses I'm bringing to this fight probably will tip the scales more."

"True, but couldn't hurt," he replied with an impish grin. "Believe there was one more human tradition I should utilize."

Jane gave him a questioning look and then she felt his hand connect with her ass.

"Atta-girl."

Her head tipped back as she laughed.

"I'm changing your dossier to read 'Mordin Solus - the Sassy Salarian'."

"Hmm not exactly the image I was looking for." His eyes twinkled with laughter.

"How about 'Mordin Solus - the Renegade Salarian'?"

"Much better, denotes an air of mystery and danger. Will have to title my biography with that."

"Well Mr. Renegade, remember to duck. Garrus's team will probably draw heavier fire being a larger group."

"You too Jane, the Collectors know you by name."

"I will," she said softly. "Come on we got a bunch of Collectors to blow up."

"Need to grab a few more things from my lab. See you outside."

* * *

Shortly after beginning their run down their respective routes, communication with Garrus and his team turned into static. Trusting that they would be where they needed them, when they needed them; Jane's team pressed on. Jane kept one eye on the geth as he traversed the small tube. She turned and caught Tali's eye, the quarian watching Legion as well. Jane inclined her head towards the tube.

"You were my second choice for that job."

"I'm honored you think I can out hack a geth, but honestly, that is not a job I want.

"Just think how impressed Kal'Reegar would be when you told him of what you did," Jane said with a sly grin.

Tali ducked behind a pillar at the approach of more Collectors. In a couple of seconds her drone was off and distracting their enemy.

"I don't know what you mean," Tali replied.

Jane stood up from where she was hidden and threw a singularity, Thane then finished them off.

"Oh come on Tali, surely you must have noticed how well Kal fills out his suit. And that voice. Tell me you noticed that at least."

"Shut up," Tali hissed, "of course I did. I'm going to tell Mordin you're checking out quarians if you don't drop this, now."

Jane laughed at the flustered tone to Tali's voice. Seeing a break, she broke cover and moved further down the field. Thane and Tali followed behind her.

"Shepard, more coming in at three o'clock."

"Got'em Thane, get to cover people."

Jane's comm unit crackled to life, "Shepard-Commander, we have reached a barrier. We are unable to proceed until it is lowered. Is there a control panel nearby?"

Jane peeked her head up and scanned the wall underneath where she could see Legion waiting.

"Got it Legion. Thane, Tali cover me."

Jane vaulted over her cover and ran towards where she had spotted a panel. Behind her she could hear Tali giving her drone orders and the tell-tale crack of Thane's sniper rifle. Running head long at the wall, she slammed the button and as soon as she saw Legion moving again, she dove back into cover. When the last enemy fell, Tali and Thane moved up to join her. Once more they paced alongside Legion.

"Did you hear that Jack asked Mordin about you two and your sex life this morning."

Jane felt her face heat up, "Of course she did. What was his answer?"

Tali gave a delighted laugh at Shepard's embarrassment. "A-ha! Well whatever it was it had her asking if you would share or if he had a brother. So any idea what his answer was?"

"Something outrageous I'm sure," Jane muttered.

Tali's peals of laughter brought a grin to Jane's face. They continued on, occasionally having to break from cover to hit a button to allow Legion to continue along his path. Jane tried not to think about how Garrus and his team might be doing. And then they watched as Legion disappeared out of the shaft. They took up defensive positions around the door as they waited for it to open.

* * *

Garrus motioned for everyone to get inside when the door slid open. Legion worked to close the door behind them. Garrus tried his comm system one more time.

"Shepard? Can you read me?"

"Garrus! Finally, where are you?"

"Inside. What's your location?"

"Pinned down outside the door."

Garrus thumped Legion on the shoulder, "Get their door open. Kasumi close this one."

Legion switched to the other panel, his fingers flying over the console. Garrus motioned to the rest of the team to provide cover for when the door finally opened. The muffled sound of gunfire came through the door adding to the tension. At last the door slid open and Shepard and her team threw themselves inside. Jane scanned her team, doing a visual check and making sure no one was missing. After finding everyone in good shape, it was then that she discovered the ominous structures that filled this room. Pods, some open and some closed and a few even contained a body still. Those drew them all as they tried to open them. No obvious clasp could be found on the containers. And then some sort of liquid rained down on the unfortunate occupant. The woman in the pod in front of Jane suddenly opened her eyes and began screaming in pain.

"Fuck, they are alive! Open them up!" Jane ordered.

Rifle stocks were used as hammers and the glow of biotics lit up the area as the team worked to free the few remaining humans. However, the pods failed to relinquish their prisoners before it was too late. As the last person dissolved before their eyes, the team stopped in their attempts to free them.

"Mordin, did you get any readings on what in hell they were doing to those poor people?"

Mordin's omni-tool glowed as he examined the results of his scan of one of the pods.

"Residue indicates the victims were broken down into components, without more tests impossible to tell why," Mordin replied softly. "Tubes leading out of the pods indicate the slurry was then pumped to another area."

"EDI, can you read me?"

"Yes Commander. I have managed to remove some of the electronic dampening of this structure, communication should be more consistent now. My scans indicate that the tubes all lead to a larger chamber further in. The power signature in the control center has just spiked with the death of the last occupants of the pods."

"That doesn't sound good."

"There are two routes out of this area. Scans indicate the first one contains a large number of seeker swarms, far more than Doctor Solus's measures can combat. It is also the most direct path and the door is not currently locked shut."

"And the other one EDI?"

"It is longer and more heavily occupied by Collectors. A team would need to hack through the lock at the end as well, or use some of the ordinance to blow it."

Samara stepped forward. "Commander, I believe I could hold a barrier large enough to protect a few people in order to utilize the way that is open."

"Good idea. Jack, think you could do it as well?"

"Fuck yes."

"Then that's what we will do. Samara, take Miranda, Jacob, Kasumi and Zaeed. Jack, take Garrus, Grunt and Tali. I'll take Legion, Thane and Mordin. My team will go first, Jack follow after us and then Samara. If anyone falls, no matter what, don't stop."

Jane pulled out the disruptor explosives that had been rigged together on the Normandy earlier. She handed one to Garrus and one to Miranda leaving her with the last one which she passed to Mordin.

"Alright now each team has the ability to blow this place to hell. Legion, Tali and Kasumi, whichever of you three is the first one through be ready to close and jam the door behind the last person in. The next one of you in will then go to the door to the other route and make sure it's jammed to hell as well. Assuming all of us make it we will then regroup for whatever is next. Any questions?"

They formed up into their groups and began the slow walk down to the next room. Jane focused on maintaining the bubble around her people. Around her she could hear the sounds of combat but had to trust that they would do their job just as they trusted her to do hers. Putting one foot in front of the other became her sole goal in life. She sensed rather than heard Mordin move up beside her, the thrum of her heart drowned out everything but the loudest noises.

"All teams still moving forward Jane. You can do this."

"Good and thanks," she said through gritted teeth.

Sweat trickled down her face burning her eyes but she couldn't even take the time to wipe it away. Then in the distance she finally spotted the end. Jane's steps quickened as they neared the exit and then she stumbled into the room, her team right behind her. Thane and Mordin took up spots on either side of the door providing more support for those behind them while Legion waited for the all clear to shut the door closed. A few minutes later Jack joined her where she rested against a wall. Samara's team entered the room, the asari staggered a moment after throwing the remnants of her barrier at the forces that had followed them but recovered faster than her two human counterparts. Legion worked to shut the door before anything followed them in.

"Commander?"

"Yes EDI?"

"Scans indicate that the Collectors are massing outside the one door. There should be a platform nearby to take you to the central control area."

"Guess we better be damn quick then."

"Shepard, pick a team and the rest of us will try and hold the Collectors off of you. That should buy you enough time to set the charges at least," Miranda said.

It seemed wrong to leave most of her people behind but Miranda was right. If they were going to succeed then some would have to stay and give her time to reach the control center. After a moment, Jane nodded reluctantly.

"Legion, Mordin ready for the last push?"

"Affirmative."

"Of course."

They joined her on the platform but before she sent it flying towards their destination, she turned and faced the rest of her squad.

"No matter what happens, I'm damn proud to have known each of you and worked with you. Now show them what we are made of and kick their asses."

She hoped that wasn't the last she would see of them but the mission had to come first. Jane activated the platform and they began their final journey towards the control center.

More of the ominous tubes graced the ceiling, feeding into the central area from numerous side chambers that they flew past.

"Commander, my scans have indicated that all the tubes feed into a super structure ahead. One that has both organic and inorganic components. If my readings are correct, it's a Reaper," EDI informed them.

The platform flew around a corner finally reaching the central chamber. Jane's breath caught in her throat at the sight before them. It was a Reaper alright, a vaguely human shaped one.

"Fuck, they are making a human Reaper. EDI please tell me that it will get destroyed when the base blows."

"Based on the significant damage that Sovereign took before it was destroyed; there is a chance that this one might not be completely destroyed."

"Then what can we do to make sure it is destroyed?"

"The tubes feeding into it are its structural weak points. Destroying those should bring the whole structure down. The structural damage from the fall along with the explosion has the greatest chance to render it inert."

A whirring noise announced the arrival of more platforms. Jane's heart froze for a moment until she realized that they were coming in from the sides and not from behind them. The team behind them wasn't overrun yet. Her team fell into their usual pattern as they eliminated the incoming Collectors. Legion's drone worked to force their enemies out of cover allowing them to eliminate them quickly.

"Legion, shoot out the right tubes. Mordin and I will take the left."

The three of them fired until the tubes shattered and the whole structure careened out of view. At their feet, they found the control unit of the cooling chamber. She activated the comm system.

"Garrus, get everyone back to the ship. I'm about to set the charge."

"Got it. Meet you back on the Normandy."

"Joker, pick up the rest of the squad and get ready to haul ass out of here. I'm about to blow this place sky high."

"Got it Shepard, there is an incoming transmission from the Illusive Man. Patching it through."

Mordin kneeled beside Jane as his omni-tool projected an image of the Illusive Man.

"Shepard, you did it."

"Not yet, just about to set the charge to destroy this place."

"I've got a better idea. A few modifications and we can use a radiation pulse to destroy the remaining Collectors but leave the technology intact."

"I hate to burst your bubble but EDI believes that the Reaper we found isn't quite dead yet. This place needs to be blown up to insure it is destroyed."

"A radiation pulse should kill it as well. We need the technology of this base in the coming fight against the Reapers."

"Did you forget how a supposedly dead Reaper indoctrinated your whole team and no one survived that little adventure? I'm not taking a chance with this one being even a tad bit alive."

"I should've known you would choke on the hard decisions," he replied angrily.

"Bullshit! I left the majority of my team trying to hold back the tide of the Collectors so I can blow this place the hell up. Some of them are the only damn friends I have in this galaxy. Don't tell me I can't make hard decisions."

She made a slashing motion over her throat and Mordin cut the call. He handed her the bomb and she started the countdown on it. She planted it inside and closed the unit. Their platform tipped to one side as the partially constructed Reaper heaved itself up. Three of it's four eyes glowed and it tracked Shepard and her team. They all dropped behind the structure as it's beam fired over their heads. Jane pulled the Cain off of her back. She had lugged the thing the whole way saving it for an emergency.

"I think this qualifies as an emergency," she muttered as her fingers flew over its controls priming it for firing.

Using it's arms, the thing tried to pull itself further onto the platform. Legion swung his sniper rifle up and took aim at one of it's eyes. It made a horrific noise when the bullet struck and it reared back. Taking the opportunity, Jane stood up and aimed the giant gun at its chest. The explosion knocked the thing back down into the abyss but the sudden shift in weight caused their platform to careen wildly. Leaving the Cain where it fell, Jane staggered trying to stay on her feet. Mordin and Legion lurched about as they too struggled to stay standing. Their platform finally came to rest along the edge of the cavern.

"Go! We need to get out of here," Jane ordered.

Together they struggled to make their way out of the area, hopping from one platform to another. Another explosion tossed the platforms about. Jane and Mordin were flung off their feet. The platform tipped heavily and Jane watched as Mordin rolled precariously towards the edge and certain death. Sliding towards Mordin, she summoned her biotics as she attempted a maneuver that she understood in theory but had never really tried. The blue of her biotics shot out and enveloped Mordin and she pulled him towards her.

Mordin felt the tug of another force on him and then he was yanked back away from the edge. His journey halted by his impact into another body and he felt Jane's arms wrap around him. The platform shifted again and this time they began sliding the other way. His three fingers wrapped around her wrist and her five around his, leaving their other hand free to try and gain some purchase on the disc before they both plummeted off the edge. The platform tilted the other way and once more they slid along it's surface. Legion had so far managed to maintain an upright position but just barely. When the dais they rode crashed into another, debris rained down on them.

Mordin awoke first, Jane's body had protected him from the worst of the impact. A slab pinned her but at least they were no longer moving. He swayed a bit as he gained his feet but then he pushed against the debris and freed Jane.

"Wake up," he said shaking her shoulder.

She blinked up at him a moment before she lurched to her feet. Mordin moved to where Legion lay, he gently flipped the geth onto his back. It whirred and he helped it regain its feet.

"Shepard! Come in! Don't leave me hanging."

"Joker? We're here. Where do we need to head to?"

"Coming to your location."

The roar of the Normandy's engines announced its arrival into the area. The three of them stumbled into a jog heading to where the ship hovered, waiting for them. Joker stood just inside the hatch with a few others of her squad providing cover fire for them. A few Collectors had recovered enough to chase after them. Debris still fell around them, whatever the Reaper had fallen into had caused some sort of chain reaction in the base. Legion boarded the ship first, Jane and Mordin right behind him.

"Get us out of here Joker," Jane yelled slamming the hatch shut.

Mordin leaned against a wall breathing heavy. "Getting too old for this."

"You and me both. I feel like ninety years old at the moment."

"Hang on everyone," Joker announced over the ship's comm system. "This is gonna be close."

"Come on you two, Dr. Chakwas should take a look at you both," Garrus said even as he took them both by the arm and propelled them towards the elevator.

"The rest of the squad?"

"A few minor injuries but we all made it out."

Jane gave a sigh of relief. "Good."


	12. Chapter 12

Jane sat on a cot waiting her turn for the doctor. Mordin had tried to escape after Garrus left but Jane had grabbed his hand and pulled him down beside her. He huffed a bit but decided a moment of rest might not be a bad idea. They watched as Dr. Chakwas tried to tend to a wound on Grunt's face.

"I don't need anything. It's fine," the krogan growled at the doctor.

"At least let me put some stitches in. I promise it will still scar but it will heal faster."

"No, I don't want a nice neat scar. It needs to be large and ragged looking. Those are the kind that impress the females."

"Fine. But come see me if it starts to fester."

Grunt laughed, "I should be so lucky. Good fight Shepard! Can't wait for the next enemy to show their face!"

Dr. Chakwas shook her head after the krogan left and turned to Shepard and Mordin. She scanned the couple where they rested against each other.

"Some muscle strain, some bruising and fatigue but overall nothing that a good hot meal and some rest won't fix. Well done Shepard."

"Thanks, but I had a lot of help. Anyone else besides Grunt hurt?"

"Mostly minor things. Grunt was the worst but he insisted on waiting."

Jane chuckled, "Yeah I'm sure he was afraid you would heal up his first battle scar."

"No doubt. Alright, you two are free to go just promise me you'll grab something to eat before you do anything else."

Together they left the med-bay and made their way to the mess hall. No one sat in any of the chairs, even Gardner was absent. Bins of ration bars were placed on the counter along with containers of water.

"I'd better go see how bad the damage is. I'll try and catch up to you later."

Mordin tossed several rations at her. "Look forward to later then."

Munching on one of the bars that Mordin had thrown her, Jane rode the elevator down to the belly of the ship. The area bustled with activity as her crew worked hard on slapping patches on the damage they couldn't fix while in space. Even her squad could be seen lending a hand moving debris if they weren't up to the technical end of things. She heard the shuffling gait that could only be Joker and turned to find him bearing down on her with a datapad in hand.

"Here's all the readings EDI got from the base."

"Great. But if you're here, who's flying the ship?"

"I let EDI have the helm. What's next?"

"Can the ship make it to the Citadel as is?"

"I think so, if we make a series of smaller jumps that won't stress the systems as much."

"Do it. I would rather not bring a damaged Normandy in at Omega or Illium and get the scavengers into a feeding frenzy."

"Got it. I'll head back up and begin plotting our course. Oh and the Illusive Man requested that you call him. I told him you were in the med-bay."

Jane groaned, "Ok, thanks for buying me some time."

"Seemed the least I could do since I couldn't actually hang up on him earlier."

* * *

Jane seethed at the Illusive Man's arrogance. He had spent billions of credits bringing her back to fight a foe few believed in but yet he refused to listen to her advice now. She had been at the Battle for the Citadel and she had seen the Reaper being built on the base. There were few who knew them better than she did and they were mainly on the ship with her. Now it was more urgent then ever that they make the Citadel before Cerberus could come after them.

"You ok Shepard?" Joker's voice rang through the room.

"Yeah, can you get a secure channel to Hackett now?"

"One moment."

The holo screen flickered to life once more and the grizzled admiral appeared before Jane.

"Commander, I assume the Collectors will no longer be a problem and you are ready to return to Earth now?"

"Yes sir. We are en route to the Citadel now to drop off those crew members that don't wish to travel to Earth."

"Good, what's your ETA?"

"A couple of days, the Normandy took a beating but she is still flying. If repairs delay us any further I'll let you know. I assume you got the information I forwarded to Anderson in case we didn't make it back?"

"Yes."

"Good, I've got more information from the base. I made copies of all the data and am giving it out to various crew members to bring back to their home worlds. After the Bahak system, everyone needs to know we are on borrowed time."

"We can discuss it further when you return to the Alliance. Hackett out."

The image fizzled away leaving Jane with a bad feeling.

* * *

Her cabin had never seemed so welcoming as it did now. Of course, it would be even better once she got a certain salarian up to her quarters. A quick shower to wash away as much of that dammed base as she could before she threw on the sleep shorts and tee-shirt she wore to bed. She headed back to her desk to activate the comm system and ping Mordin down in his lab.

"Hey Mordin, all done with my calls. Feel like relaxing and watching a vid with me?"

"Of course, I'll be there as soon as I finish putting away some materials."

Jane turned down the lights and reclined on the bed. She pulled up the space vid they hadn't finished the last time they were together. The swoosh of the door opening announced his arrival. He discarded his jacket and removed his shoes before joining her. He looked as tired as she felt, and with a heartfelt groan he reclined next to her. She didn't think either of them would end up seeing much of the vid. But that was fine, knowing that they were both safe, here, at this moment that was enough.

She snuggled closer to him and he wrapped an arm around her. The voices droned around her and her eyelids drooped lower and lower.

"Commander, you have an incoming call from a Captain Shepard," EDI announced.

"Aw crap."

Mordin chuckled at Jane's obvious discomfort. She nearly fell when she bolted from the bed trying to reach her terminal before her mother got impatient. The console lit up showing her mother on the other end.

"Uh hi Mom."

"Really? Is that the best you can do? You didn't even answer my letter, but I happened to catch you on the news with that reporter. So you have time to talk to her but not your own mother?"

"Sorry Mom. I was going to but."

"But what?"

"I didn't want you to worry."

"Honey, I worry more when I don't hear anything from you."

"I know but I'll be returning to the Alliance soon and we can talk more. Well assuming Hackett lets you, he's been kind of vague on how much I'll be able to do after I get back."

"I'd like to see him try to stop me," Hannah replied gruffly.

Mordin was torn between wanting to escape and fascinated between the exchange between the infamous Commander Shepard and her mom. Catching Jane's eyes he mouthed, 'should I go' to her while pointing to the door. Jane mouthed 'no' back to Mordin.

"And you have someone with you."

"Yeah, so can I call you back tomorrow? It's been a long day."

"And you just turned that lovely shade of pink that signals you're embarrassed your mother caught you with a boy in your room."

"I'm not fifteen anymore, and he's not a boy. Oh hell, Mordin might as well come say hi to my mother before she glares me into it."

Hannah Shepard laughed, "I'll let you go now dear. Now that I've thoroughly embarrassed you. Love you and please try and call me or message me more than once every few years."

Jane let a relieved breath out. "Love you too Mom. I'll definitely try to and keep in contact better from now on."

Mordin laughed as he watched Jane run back and leap into the bed. She thrust her head under a pillow, Mordin lifted one edge up to peer at his lover.

"Fascinating. The only force in the galaxy you fear is your mother."

"I don't know how she does it but she can reduce me to the mental state of a ten year old with her hand caught in the cookie jar."

"The Shepard women must be a fearsome force for the Alliance."

Jane rolled out from under the pillow chuckling.

"Anderson used to say that the only thing he feared is if the two of us united because the galaxy would tremble in our wake. And my Mom took pity on you, eventually you will have to meet her."

"Faced a charging krogan with only a pistol, think I can handle an evening with your mother."

"That's a warm up for meeting my Mom. Call it a night or you want to watch some more of that vid?"

"Sleep, then will have energy for more entertaining things."

"I like the way you think."

* * *

Two figures stood on the gangway where most of the crew had already followed down and onto the Citadel. Behind them, the Normandy seemed so desolate now. The ship had been patched up as best as they could after returning from the other side of the Omega-four relay. Mordin stood at Jane's side while they watched a crew of workers try to do a few last minute repairs. Jane turned and pressed into Mordin's hands a disc, much like ones she had given to others of her crew.

"Give it to whoever you think might be able to prepare your people for the Reapers."

Mordin tucked the disc into a pocket.

"Will miss you. Will be strange to be alone again."

Jane threw her arms around Mordin and burrowed her face into the side of his neck.

"God I'm going to miss you. And I've already been warned that my communications will be limited, as they put it. So I don't know if I'll even be able to send you any messages."

Mordin tucked his face into Jane's hair. One hand cradled the back of her head, the other held her close to him.

"Don't worry. I'll get messages into you."

"I don't see how."

Mordin snorted, "Really, have contacts all over the galaxy, owed favors, shouldn't be problematic. Will wait for you, however long it takes. And if you need to, ah, be liberated, can take care of that too. Sure I can find others willing to help as well."

"I'll, uh, let you know. Hopefully the Alliance will listen, if not." Jane let that thought trail off. "No matter what happens I want you to know that you're the best thing that has happened to me in a long time."

"Was honored when you asked me to join you against the Collectors but being asked to be a part of your life has been more than I ever expected. Send word when you are free and I'll arrange to join you."

"If you don't mind, I'd love for you to meet my Mom before the galaxy goes to hell. Uh, your family won't have a problem with us, will they?"

"Would like to meet your mother. As for me, irrelevant what they think, past age for breeding contract, considered too eccentric anyway. Would like to introduce you to my favorite nephew though. Following in my foot steps, might as well corrupt him all the way," Mordin laughed.

Jane smiled at him. "Deal, we'll corrupt your nephew and you get to meet the steely gaze of my Mom."

Jane's fingers ghosted along the side of his face, a face that had become dear to her in such a short time. His lips quirked up in that grin of his that she loved, part mischief, part joy and uniquely his. A soft tug from her and then their mouths met and the heat brought a rush of delight to her. And when the soft moan escaped him she knew he wasn't unaffected. Jane blocked out everything but this moment; knowing it would have to last her for awhile. The slightly astringent smell of his skin from too much time in a lab, to the warm, buttery soft skin on his neck that she loved to kiss, and the heat of their bodies where they pressed against each other. They were all filed away into her memory, something to savor for later. She reluctantly broke the contact between them.

"You better go before I kidnap you and take you to Earth with me."

"Have only to ask and I will willingly go with you."

"I need you on the outside trying to motivate everyone. Besides if you are with me on Earth, who will break us out?"

Mordin nodded, his eyes solemn. He shouldered his bag and walked slowly down the gangplank. Jane watched until she could no longer see him then she shut the hatch finally before she headed to the cockpit.

"As soon as we are cleared, head us to Earth, Joker."

"Aye-aye Commander."


	13. Epilogue

The overhead lights were dim as usual for the middle of the night cycle. The glow of a datapad reflected off the face of a salarian where he sat in a chair. One arm draped over the side allowed him to rest his hand on the hand of the current occupant of the bed. When the door opened, he looked up confused, it was too early for the night nurses' next round.

"Excuse me, this is a private room. How did you get past the guards?"

"Me? Who are you? Are you her doctor?"

"Complicated. A doctor, yes, her doctor, no. But we are together. And you?"

The woman approached the bed, her face becoming clearer in the muted light; and the resemblance to the woman in the bed became unmistakable.

"You must be Admiral Shepard. Doctor Mordin Solus. Forgive me, didn't see the resemblance at first."

Hannah Shepard let out a soft laugh. "Oh, you're the one that was in the room when I called Jane that one time. Nice to finally meet you. How is she doing?"

"Physically improving but still in a coma."

"My Jane is a fighter, she'll pull through."

"Yes, yes she is," Mordin chuckled.

"I'm surprised you are here on Earth."

"Part of Crucible team. Afterwards came groundside as a doctor to help where needed. My breaks I spend in here. Time for my rounds, you should sit with her."

Mordin stood up and held his chair out for Hannah. The elder Shepard took it gratefully, she hadn't escaped the war unscathed either. Mordin gave Jane's hand one last squeeze before leaving.

Hannah watched the salarian exit the room before reaching down to claim Jane's hand for her own.

"He sure wasn't what I expected, Jane," she murmured to her daughter. "Now wake the hell up so I can grill you about him."

* * *

The days blurred together as the human and salarian took turns watching over the woman that had brought them together in such an unexpected way. The two orbited around the one in such a way that they never shared Jane but briefly. Their paths finally collided on one fateful day.  
Mordin sat in the lone chair in the room while talking softly to Jane when Hannah entered. The woman stopped in the doorway. She couldn't fault the man on his obvious devotion to her daughter, though it seemed unusual for a salarian. She had done some digging and discovered that the mild mannered doctor was in fact former STG. It figures her daughter would pick someone who looked so harmless but yet deadly; of course he had been on the Collector mission with Jane so she should have assumed he was more than what he seemed.

"Doctor Solus," Hannah said with a little nod.

"Admiral."

"Please, it's just Hannah. It seems we will be spending time together while we wait for my daughter to get around to introducing us."

Mordin chuckled, "Then in here it's just Mordin to you. She does seem to be avoiding her responsibilities regarding introductions."

"So what all did you do with the STG?"

Mordin shook his head, "Activities still classified. Sure you understand."

Hannah huffed, "Well, what did you do for the Collector mission then? I'm trying to understand my daughter's attraction to you."

"Helped neutralize the seeker swarms and ground support as needed. Non-Cerberus science advisor when necessary." Mordin paused a moment and glanced down at Jane. "As for what is between us, that is harder to explain."

"I guess I shouldn't be too surprised; my Jane has always been rather unconventional."

A groan drew both of their attention to the bed. Mordin and Hannah took up positions on either side of Jane.

"Jane," they said in unison.

Jane's eyes fluttered as she struggled to open them. Her eyes watered at the light overhead but she groggily turned her head to view the people talking to her. She moved her lips attempting to speak but Mordin quickly put a finger over her mouth.

"Shh, don't try and talk yet. Be right back, need to alert your doctor."

Mordin rushed out of the room, they could hear him talking to someone in the hallway.

"Mom," she croaked out, her voice rough from disuse.

"Right here baby. We've been waiting for you to wake up and introduce us. Sadly, I think I'll have to wait to interrogate you for a little while at least."

Jane managed a weak smile. She didn't know how but somehow she was alive and safe.

* * *

After the vid call ended, Jane pulled the jacket to her dress uniform off, revealing the tank top she wore underneath and since she had been sitting down, no one knew that she had been wearing shorts as well. She pulled her cane towards her from where it rested against the desk before she stiffly stood up.

She limped down the hallway towards a closed door. Just beyond it, the hallway led to a glass door that opened up onto a porch where chairs and a table stood. Beyond that, stairs led down to a beach that ran alongside a large body of water.

Jane rapped on the closed door. A muffled 'come in' could be heard. She opened the door to find Mordin peering into a microscope.

"Ready for a break?"

"Finished call already?"

"Yep, they just needed me to yell a bit before they agreed with my point of view."

Mordin chuckled, his hands busy putting away his materials. The heat of their new home had forced him to shed his trademark white coat, but he kept it stored away just in case. Once he finished tidying up his space, he joined Jane in the hallway. He slowed his steps, keeping pace with Jane as she limped along. Her left leg swung a little easier than when they had first arrived. The daily walks and swimming in the ocean was all the physical therapy she wanted.

At the bottom of the stairs, she stopped and leaned her cane against the structure. Mordin moved around to take the place of her cane. She leaned heavily against him at first as she adjusted to walking on the sand. Jane hobbled along until they reached the surf, as one, they surged into the water together until the water could help bear some of her weight.

Jane floated on her back, kicking her legs to keep her going. Mordin kept a watchful eye on her progress as he waded next to her.

"I got a message from my Mom; she wants to come for another visit."

Mordin let out a groan causing Jane to laugh.

"I did warn you she's as tenacious as a krogan."

"Had no idea you meant so literally. My nephew has asked to come as well, looking for consultation about his latest project."

"Looks like it will be a party then."

"Sure you are up to it?"

"Of course. Wouldn't it be easier for you to go to your nephew though?"

"Being here, with you is more important. Ores bringing project with him, setting up a small lab next to the house. If that is okay."

"That's a good idea. I feel guilty enough hogging you all to myself."

Mordin leaned down to brush his lips against hers. "Don't. Told you, my time is yours, as long as you wish it."

Jane let out a relieved sigh. "Okay then, together is how it will be."

The End.

**~Author's note - Thank you to all the wonderful reviews, follows, favorites and what not! And to Mordinette for being the OP of this prompt and being such a great one. And to those who have read both of my stories, well the next one is different yet again. Sadly it won't be updated daily since it's still in the process of being written, but more about that tomorrow! Thank you again, I'm delighted so many have enjoyed this story!~**


End file.
